Je t'aime moi non plus
by minicath
Summary: Une nouvelle vie commence pour Isabella swan.Anciennement avocate dans le cabine de Carlisle Cullen elle est obliger de partir suite a la retraite de celui ci.Mais il ne la laisse pas sans rien il lui propose une place dans le cabinet de son fils, Edward!
1. Chapitre 1 Pdv d'Edward

Salut salut ! Voila mon début d'histoire j'espère qu'il vous plaira naturellement c'est le début faut que tout ce metteen place alors soyez indulgente !

On se retrouve en bas ! ;)

* * *

Comme tous les matins, je me réveillais à coté d'une inconnue ! Mais je devais vraiment être cuit pour avoir ramené dans mon lit… En plus de ça, elle était collante !! Je me levai discrètement tout en essayant d'enlever son bras qui était posé sur mon torse sans la réveiller.

Mission réussi !

J'arrivais dans la salle de bain, prend une douche pour me changer les idées. L'eau chaude me faisait du bien et je profitai de ce moment de détente pour chercher ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire aujourd'hui ! Aujourd'hui … Merde ! On est le 15 decembre aujourd'hui, y a une nouvelle au cabiné ! Fuck ! Va falloir que je sois présentable ! J'allais déjà prendre une aspirine et m'habiller convenablement.

Je rentrai dans la chambre et la glu qui m'était complètement sortie de la tête se réveilla.

- Salut Edward bien dormi mon chou !

- Ouè très bien mais dis moi heu … J'avais complètement zappé son prénom !

Tu me rappelle ton prénom déjà ?

- Jessica !!

Oh mon dieu ce sourire je lui ferai bouffer !

- OK bah… Ecoutes Jessica, tu vas prendre tes petites affaires et rentrer chez toi j'ai plein de chose à faire !

- Bien sur, on s'appelle et on se revoit !

- Non, je ne crois pas.

- Quoi ? Alors tu me sautes et ça s'arrête là ?

- Tu as tout compris et puis je me rappelle même pas de toi, ça ne devais pas être très brillante !!

- Ok, je vois.

Elle sortit en claquant la porte!

Je crois que je l'ai vexé…

Tampis je ne la reverrai pas de toute façon

Je n'ai plus de temps à perdre, j'enfile un jean et une chemise et me dirige vers notre cabinet d'avocat.

Tout le monde était déjà là. C'est un cabinet familiale, je bossais avec mon frère ma sœur et mon beau frère et il faut avouer que notre petite affaire marchait bien depuis maintenant un an. On était même débordé, il nous fallait absolument quelqu'un d'autre. Mon père avait pris sous son aile une jeune femme de 25 ans, une certaine Isabella Swan mais maintenant qu'il prend sa retraite il nous a proposé d'engager Isabella. Nous étions tous tombé d'accord, il nous fallait quelqu'un d'autre mais pas n'importe qui, nous voulions quelqu'un de confiance et mon père nous a promis que son travail était exemplaire alors que demander de plus !

J'entrais dans la salle de réunion

- Salut

- Salut répondirent-ils tous en cœur, ils avaient tous la tête plongée dans leurs dossiers, je devais être en retard. Je regardai l'horloge. Oups 10 heures j'ai une heure de retard. Oh et puis ce n'est pas grave ce n'est pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude ! Je prends l'affaire dont je suis en charge depuis le début su mois, le dossier Mcfee, un divorce pour changer…

Jasper se leva pour quitter la pièce, il se retourna avant de franchir la porte et dit :

- Isabella arrive à 15h que personne ne soit en retard !

Il avait finis sa phrase en me regardant tout sourire

Est-ce que je devais me sentir viser ?

- Ne me regarde pas ! Ça ne m'arrive jamais !

Moi faire de la mauvaise foi… Jamais…

- Bien sur, bon a tout a l'heure

- J'y vais aussi j'ai un rendez-vous.

Alice suivit son mari et me laissa avec Emmett

- Alors frérot on s'est couché tard ?

- M'en parle pas en plus je me suis retrouvé avec une glu, le pire c'est que je ne me souviens même plus comment elle est arrivée là !

- Tu devrais peut être arrêter, tu sais que ce n'est pas toi ça.

- Ecoutes Emmett, tes conseils t'es mignon tu te les gardes, je ne suis pas près alors arrêtes.

C'est vrai que depuis ce qui c'était passé, je faisais un peu n'importe quoi. Les relations sérieuses je ne me rappelais même plus ce que c'était mais je n'étais pas près c'est tout, fin de l'histoire !

- Au faite Edward faut que tu passe chercher Ben chez papa et maman à midi ils ne peuvent pas le garder toute la journée

- Merde tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tout il est 11h30 et je vais faire comment avec la réunion de cette aprèm' ?

- Je ne sais pas mon grand, confis le à ta godiche de la nuit dernière.

-Ouè bien sur !

Sur ce, je quittais du cabinet pour aller chercher mon fils.

* * *

Voila le debut je sais c'est court mais j'essai de publier souvent

Je met un peu de mistere avec Edward !! J'espere que ca vous plait il faut que tout ce mette en place

N'oublier pas le bouton vert qui fait toujours plaisir

**et pour finir je tiens à remercier grandement Milqua qui a le courage de me coriger !! **

XOXO


	2. Chapitre 2 Pdv de bella

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Le premier chapitre a super bien marcher enfin pour moi je trouves j'ai eu pas mal d'alerte et des gens qui mon mi dans leur favoris et je les remercis !

Donc a present voila le chapitre qui est arrivé vraiment très vite mais en ce moment je suis en vacance alors je peux me le permette !

**Petite modification : dans le premiere chapitre la date affiché été le 15 octobre mais pour la suite de mon histoire j'ai du modifier et à present cela se passe le 15 decembre ! **

Bonne lecture

* * *

14 décembre.

La date fatidique…

Mon départ de Seattle à destination de New York était enfin arrivé. Carlisle Cullen mon mentor allait bientôt prendre sa retraite ce qui allait entrainer la fermeture de son cabinet de Seattle. Il m'avait alors proposé une place dans celui de ses enfants et il fallait avouer que cette idée m'avait toute suite plu. Changer de vie ne pourra me faire que du bien. C'est vrai que New York ce n'est pas la porte à côté mais de toute façon, je n'avais aucune attache ici. Je ne voyais pas beaucoup de monde et puis je venais de rompre avec mon petit ami alors ça ne pourra que me faire du bien de changer un peu d'air ! Par contre je pourrais voir Carlisle plus souvent étant donner qu'il vit à New York. Avant je ne pouvais le voir que 2 fois par mois, quand il venait s'assurer que tout ce passait bien au bureau ! C'est un homme vraiment charmant qui m'a beaucoup apporté. J'avais fait mon stage de fin d'étude chez lui et on s'était toute suite très bien entendu, c'était donc tout naturellement qu'il m'avait engagé une fois mon diplôme en poche. Sans lui, je ne serai jamais arrivée là ou j'en suis.

Avocate pour enfants n'avais pas été mon choix initiale, je mettais au début tournée vers carrière d'institutrice mais j'avais fini par complètement changer d'avis chose que je ne regrettais pas. Sans ça je n'aurai jamais rencontrée Jacob, dans un sens ça aurai peut être été mieux, il n'aurait pas eu l'occasion de me briser le cœur. Ca faisait 2 ans que j'étais avec lui, un jour je suis rentrée plus tôt du boulot et je l'ai retrouvé dans notre lit avec Leah ma meilleure amie : un classique !

A présent je n'ai plus de petit copain et plus de meilleure amie alors, oui, la proposition de Carlisle tombait à pique !

Pour l'instant j'avais fais une croix sur l'amour et me contentais d'aventures sans lendemain. Après tout je suis jeune, autant profiter de la vie.

Ma valise était bouclée, mon avion décollait à 21h13 de Seattle pour arriver à 7h03 à New York.

J'avais ensuite rendez-vous à 15h au cabinet.

Je vais habiter chez Rosalie une ancienne amie de lycée avec qui j'ai gardé de très bonnes relations, elle m'a proposé de vivre avec elle en attendant de trouver autre chose et je dois dire que c'était parfait parce que son appart se trouve tout près de mon nouveau lieu de travail.

19h, je suis déjà à l'aéroport, hors de question de louper mon avion il parait qu'il neige à New York je suis vraiment contente d'y aller en 23 ans de vie je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds, c'est une vrai opportunité pour moi.

Mes bagages sont déjà enregistrées, j'attends juste mon départ quand une vois retentit dans l'aéroport.

-« Mesdames et monsieur nous vous informons que le vol A541 en direction de New York sera retardé suite aux mauvaises conditions météorologiques sur le lieu d'arrivé. Veuillez nous excuser pour la gêne occasionnée nous vous feront part de plus amples informations dans la soirée. Merci de votre compréhension. »

Le vol A541 c'est bien ma veine, j'allais arriver en retard tous les vols étaient annulés pour New York il ne me restait plus qu'à prendre mon mal en patience.

J'essayais d'appeler Rosalie pour la prévenir de mon retard en espérant qu'avec le décalage horaire elle réponde car il est minuit chez elle

Au bout de 4 sonneries, j'allais raccrocher quand soudain la voix de Rosalie endormis résonna dans mon portable

-Allo

-Rosalie je suis vraiment désolée de te réveiller, c'est Bella

-Bella ? Elle avait l'air surprise.

-Oui apparemment il neige beaucoup à New York et mon avion ne peut pas décoller donc ne viens pas me chercher demain, j'arriverai plus tard je te tiens au courant

- Ah ok, désolée ma belle, tu veux que je prévienne ton patron ?

- Ouè, ça m'arrangerais, j'ai plus de crédit. Rosalie était vraiment une ami en or j'étais vraiment contente d'aller habiter chez elle

- Ecoute, là je vais dormir mais je l'appelle demain sans faute.

- Ok merci et moi je t'appelle pour te tenir au courant. Tu veux que je te donne son numéro peut être ?

- S'il te plait.

- 552-847-963 Encore merci et bonne nuit

Elle rigola me souhaite bonne soirée

Je pense qu'elle avait du se rendormir bien vite, pour moi par contre, la nuit promettait d'être longue !

15 décembre

J'étais définitivement en retard même si j'arrivais à prendre le premier avion je serais en retard !

Le prochain vol pour New York partait à midi ce qui ferait arriver vers 21h mais au moins demain je serais arrivée.

Impossible de prévenir Rosalie elle ne répondait pas. J'espérais quelle ai pu prévenir mon patron car je n'avais plus de crédit, j'ai tout utilisé pour mon dernier message à Rosalie.

Mon vol était prévu pour 12h. Je n'avais toujours aucune nouvelle de Rosalie je me décidais alors à acheter une carte pour mon portable j'aurais dut le faire plus tôt mais ça me paraissait inutile

Rosalie décrocha au bout de la 2ème sonnerie

-Rose enfin… C'est moi

-Désolé mon portable n'était pas avec moi

- Dis moi tu as bien appelé mon patron ?

- Heu… En faite …

Ce n'est pas vrai j'allai la tuer quelle image de moi ils allaient avoir maintenant.

-Rose ! Ma voix était un peu tendue

-T'inquiètes, je les ai prévenu mais un peut tard il était 14h30 mais t'inquiètes pas il t'en veut pas en faite il s'en doutait.

Sa voix était un peu tendue, peut être de peur de me décevoir

- Ok tant pis écoutes, j'arrive à 20h54 à l'aéroport, vol C741, ok ?

-Pas de soucis je t'attends !

Elle était toute existée un peu comme moi, me direz-vous !

Ca y est, j'étais enfin dans l'avion plus rien ne pouvais m'empêcher d'atteindre New York.

Le vol se passa très bien même si je n'avais pas réussi à fermer l'œil.

- « Mesdames et monsieur veuillez-attacher vos ceintures, nous n'allons pas tarder à atterrir »

J'attachais ma ceinture toute excitée, je sautais à moitié sur mon siège on aurait dis une gamine de cinq ans et mon voisin de 70ans avait l'air de me détester mais peu importe une nouvelle vie d'offrait à moi !

* * *

C'est encore moi !

ALors verdict ?

J'espere que vous avez bien aimez n'hesiter surtout pas a me laisser des reviews c'est super important pour moi et sa m'encourage !

Je pense posté le chapitre 3 ce week end si tout va bien !

Ensuite je tiens vraiment à remercier **Milqua** qui sans elle le chapitre ne serai pas arrivé aussi vite et snas faute surtout ! ^^

A très bien tot

XOXO - Marie


	3. Chapitre 3 Premiere rencontre ? !

_Salut avec un peu de retard me voici !_

_J'espere que vous aimerez ce chapitre meme ci je suis un peu decu enfin voila_

_chose que je ne n'ai pas preciser mais qui me parait logique _

_tout les personnages appartienne a Stephenie Meyer naturellement !_

_Sinon je remercis tout les personnes qui mon laisser des reviews _

_Gabrielle Raven Malfoy, Ophemalaunny, RUBIKA666, Chka, Mrs Esmee Cullen, Miss Lily Rose_

_(si j'ai oubliée quelqu'un faite le moi savoir ! )_

_et tous ceux qui ne m'en laisse pas mais qui me mette en favoris ou en alerte !_

_trop de blabla place à la lecture !_

* * *

Mes bagages étaient déposés dans ma nouvelle chambre l'appart de Rose et vraiment grand 2 chambres avec chaqu' une une salle de bain puis un grand séjour avec cuisine américaine ouvert sur le salon et un bureau pour nous 2 franchement, le rêve !

Les retrouvailles avec Rose c'est vraiment bien passer et nous étions toutes deux très contente de se retrouver après autant de temps.

A peine j'avais ouvert ma valise rose rentra dans ma chambre en trombe

- J'espère tu as une tenu de soirée on sort !

- Rose en faite je pensais plus passer une soirée coucounigne pour commencer en forme demain

- Non non non, tu n'as pas le choix aller un vers s'il te plait! Pour fêté ton arriver !

-Bon c'est parce que c'est toi !

- Youpi ! Tu ne vas pas le regretter

Sur ceux je pris une des 4 robes que j'avais : Noir arriver à mis cuisse dos nue très « sexi » d'après les dires de Rosalie mais rien comparer a elle !

Nous nous retrouvâmes dans un bar plutôt coté. Le frère de Rosalie devait nous y retrouvé avec sa femme.

- Ils sont là ! me dit-elle en pointant du doigt un couple et une armoire à classe. Le couple étant si je comprenais bien son frère et sa belle sœur. Un très beau jeune homme grand blond avec des yeux que je pouvais deviner bleu malgré le noir, sa femme elle était petite, encore plus que moi et mon mètre soixante-deux, elle a des cheveux qui rebique avec un visage de lutin. L'armoire à classe dont je n'avais aucune idée de qui cela pouvais être était très grand baraquer on pourrait croire qu'il fait parti du club de boxe ou quelque chose comme ca.

Rosalie fit les présentations

- Alors je te présente mon frère jumeaux que tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion de voir je crois et voici sa femme Alice une folle des boutiques ! Et dernière voici un magnifique jeune homme Emmett mon homme ! !

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa

Le serveur arriva

- tequila pour moi dis la certaine Alice

- Tu aimes la tequila ? demanda rose

- Il a beaucoup de chose que tu ignore de moi

- Oui c'est vrai autre que ton gout démesuré pour le shopping j'ignore beaucoup de chose ! Rétorqua la blonde, du reste, rempilât-elle je te présente Bella, mademoiselle qui a que 4 malheureuse robe !

Alice parut choqué pourtant elle n'avait rien dit d'extraordinaire ! Tout de suite le petit lutin se mis à parler aussi vite que je ne comprenais plus rien le peu de moi que je saisissais me fis comprendre elle parlait de son emplois du temps elle conclut par :

- Parfais donc toutes les 3 on va faires du shopping samedi ! Ca va être superbe

Elle se mit a sautillé partout … faut avouez que pour commencer elle me faisait peur !

- Bella bien sur tu es la troisième me rappela Rosalie, Je sais que tu as une aversion pour le shopping mes avec Alice comme amie ce n'est pas possible donc on est mardi on y va samedi tu as 5 jours pour te préparé psychologiquement !

Je lui tirai la langue en guise de réponse

Nous discutâmes longtemps toute les 3 et l'impression que j'ai eue d'Alice au début me parut complètement fausse ! C'est une personne très intelligente et agréable a écouté elle est avocate elle aussi et est donc fiancé à Jasper mais pas marié elle organise justement celui-ci et ma même proposé de venir choisir avec elle et rose sa robe de mariée.

Je partis chercher à boire et maladroite que je suis-je au moment de me retourné je percutai la chemise d'un homme avec ma tequila.

- Oh je suis vraiment désolé, merde au non sa m'arrive tout le temps, je suis vraiment désoler

Je pris des serviettes et épongea sa chemise

- Bien sur de toute façon ce n'est pas parce que je change d'état que je deviens moins maladroite oh lala votre chemise et foutu je suis désolé

Je me rendis compte qu'au bout de au moins 2 min d'excuse que l'homme en question n'avais pas dit un mot et que je n'avais même pas vu son visage trop omnibuler par sa chemise. Je levai donc la tête pour découvrir un homme magnifique avec des cheveux cuivré et des yeux vert dans lequel on se perdrait, sa bouche formé un petit sourire en coin au quel personne normalement constitué ne pourrait succomber. Il me regarda d'une manière amusé par mon comportement mais se retenais quand même de rire

- Je … je m'appelle Bella

Je lui tendis la main et il me la serra

- Edward

- je suis vraiment désolé pour votre chemise

- Alors déjà tutoies moi parce que je n'ai que 25 ans et ensuite ce n'est pas grave c'est moi qui suis plus désolé pour ta tequila je sais qu'ils sont cher ici

Il me refit son sourire en coin trop craquant et je me rendis compte que ma main était toujours dans la mienne je la relâchai mais il me manquait comme une présence le contact qui était passé avait été très étrange

- Dis moi Bella qu'es qu'il t'amène ici c'est la première fois que je te vois, non ?

-Normale je viens d'emménagé chez une amie pour mon nouveau travail, du reste je dois la rejoindre tu te joins a nous ?

- Non désolé j'en aurai été ravi mais ma sœur m'attend.

- Bien sur bonne soirée

Il partit et moi je repris direction du bar pour ma tequila.

Je retournai à nos places

- Ba alors Bella tu en as mis un temps qu'es que tu as fichu ?

- Tu me connais j'ai renversé ma tequila sur … je me rendis compte qu'une personne de plus était assis autour de la table et cette personne c'était _lui_ ! Sur lui ! Dis-je en le pointant du doigt, Alice c'est ton frère ?

- Ouè je t'avais dis que j'avais un frère ! Je te présente …

-Edward je sais ! Encore désolé pour ta chemise !

J'étais vraiment embarrassé je m'étais humilier devant lui et maintenant devant tous les autres !

-Y a pas de mal ! Et me refis se stupide sourire en coin.

La soirée se passa bien mais je sentis le regard d'Edward sur moi toute la soirée

- Je crois que tu as tapé dans l'œil de mon frère, me dit Alice

- Non je ne pense pas pourquoi tu dis ca ?

Bon j'avais ma petite idée mais bon …

- Arrête je suis sur que tu as vu, me dit Rose qui c'était invité dans la conversation il n'a pas arrêté de te reluquer de la soirée !

- Tu crois que … ?

- Je ne crois pas je suis sur ! Tu viens danser ?

- Eu non merci.

Tout le monde parti danser excepté naturellement Edward !

Gêner par son regard je me levai pour les rejoindre lorsqu'il m'attrapa le poigné.

- Tu vas ou ?

- Eu dansé pourquoi ?

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas danser ?

-oui mais …

Il me laissa pas finir ma phrase et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

C'était plutôt agréable mais ne comprenant pas tout de suite se qui se passais je ne lui rendis pas tout de suite il fit plus pression et je lui rendis. Nos lèvres bougeais ensemble, l'une de ses mains se plaça dans le bas de mes reins et l'autre dans ma nuque tendis que les miennes entourèrent son cou. Se baiser fut profond et il demanda bien vite l'accée à ma bouche et nos langues commencèrent une danse plus que sensuelle.

Quand nous réprimes notre respiration il murmura à mon oreille

- J'ai envie de toi Bella

C'est quelque moi augmentèrent mon désir pour lui je lui tirai le bras nous marchâmes 5min le temps d'arrivé a mon appartement normalement le trajet et plus rapide mais il me plaqua plus d'une dizaine de fois contre le mur pour m'embrasser ce qui nous retarda grandement arriver devant ma chambre il rentra tout enlevant son t-shirt

Le lendemain je me retrouvai dans ma nouvelle ville, dans mon nouvelle appart, dans ma nouvelle chambre dans mon nouveau lit avec mon nouveau coup d'un soir mais faut avouez que Edward surpassait tout les autres. J'avais passer l'une des plus merveilleuse nuit de ma vie.

Je devais partir pour le boulot or de question d'arrivé en retard ! Je me levai essayent de ne pas le réveiller mais il attrapa mon poigner chose qui me rappela hier soir quand …

Bella reprend toi il faut que tu-ailles bosser !

- Tu vas ou ?

- Travailler c'est mon premier jour désoler

Je déposai légèrement mes lèvres sur les siennes et voulut partir mais il l'approfondit de lui-même. Il fallait que je me ressaisis et vite si je ne voulais pas arriver en retard

- Je … désoler

Je m'écartais de lui

- Je vais vraiment être en retard mais on se … j'hésitai je crois que pour lui aussi j'étais qu'un coup d'un soir alors es ce qu'il voulait me revoir ?

Il prit la parole avant moi

- Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

- Eu rien je crois pourquoi ?

Allait-il m'inviter ou quelque chose comme ca es ce que ca représentai plus que je ne l'imaginai ?

- Et bien, Continua –t-il On peut se revoir enfin si tu veux on peu manger un truc et aller chez moi ensuite

Il m'invitait bien et en plus à diner ! Je rêve !

- Bien sur

Il du voir mon sourire Bea car il me le rendit et rajouta

- 20h ca ira ? Ci je suis en retard chose qui peut vraisemblablement arriver, se sera au nom d'Edward, Edward Cullen c'est bon ?

Il me regardait avec ses yeux magnifique j'allais répondre par l'affirmation quand soudain je tiquai sur son nom Cullen Edward. Il s'appelle Cullen … Cullen. OH mon dieu Edward CULEN mon nouveau patron !

* * *

_Voilou le chapitre est fini j'espere que vous avez bien aimé ! _

_N'oubliez pas qu'une petite reviews est toujours bon pour le moral ! ;)_

_Je remercis comme toujours ma beta Milqua ! _

_Bonne soirée XOXO_

_Marie_


	4. Chapitre 4

_Salut !!_

_Alors tout d'abord je suis vriament desolé mais j'ai pris beaucoup de retard et a ma beta et en plein partiel alors j'ai preferer attendre ca correction plutot que vous postez quelque chose plein de faute ! _

_Alors merci a Milqua qui prend la peine de me corriger pdt ca revision de partiel et on lui souhaite bonne chance !! _

_Ensuite merci a tout ce qui me laisse des reviews et qui me mettent en alerte !!_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

PDV de Bella

Que pouvais-je dire après cette découverte ?

La seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit, c'était la fuite, alors je m'étais enfuie comme une voleuse. La fuite m'était apparue comme une bonne solution sur l'instant mais en réalité ça ne faisait que repousser l'échéance. Un jour au l'autre il faudra bien que j'aille a mon nouveau travail et là tout le monde saura.

A l'heure qu'il est, j'étais en train me diriger vers mon nouveau travail et je n'arrêtais pas de me demander comment ça allais se passer. C'est vrai que maintenant je connaissais tout le monde et ça pouvais paraitre avantageux mais j'étais tout de même la fille qui couché avec son patron. C'est un peu abuser non ?

J'arrivai devant l'immense immeuble, au 15eme étage se trouvait mon nouveau cabinet d'avocat. Il me restait donc à peine 5 minutes de répits, le temps de monter avant que tout le monde découvre la vérité.

J'espérais au moins qu'Edward ne leur ait rien dit sinon, bonjour l'embarrassant. Dans un autre contexte je m'en contreficherai mais là c'était mon collègue, mon patron donc il fallait couper court à toute cette histoire et la meilleure façon c'est encore que personne ne soit au courant de notre petite aventure !

L'ascenseur s'ouvris et je rentrai à l'intérieur, je voyais les chiffres défiler jusqu'à 12. Il s'arrêta une femme entra et il reprit sa lente ascension jusqu'au 15ème étage. Une fois arrivé, la femme descendit en même temps que moi et alla s'installer derrière le bureau d'accueil ? Ca devait être la secrétaire.

Je m'approchai d'elle.

-Bonjour, j'ai rendez vous avec Jasper Whitlock.

- Votre nom ?

Elle me regarda presque avec haine cette femme n'était pas une secrétaire des plus charmantes !

- Je m'appelle …

- Bella m'interpella quelqu'un.

Je me retournai pour faire face à Jasper.

- Jasper je te cherchais et la secrétaire n'est pas très agréable !

- Oui, on sait, on lui cherche une remplaçante !! Mais dis-moi qu'est que tu fais là ?

- Et bien comment dire … le hasard fais bien les choses, je m'appelle Isabella Swan ! Je suis la nouvelle avocate.

Jasper me regardait avec de grands yeux, il ne devait pas y croire ! Lorsque qu'il sortit enfin de son état catatonique, il s'exclama :

- Mais c'est une superbe nouvelle !

- Vraiment, j'avais peur que …

- Dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est plutôt nous qui avions peur de tomber sur une parfaite conne. Alors je peux te dire, savoir que c'est toi, c'est plutôt rassurant. C'est Alice qui va être contente.

- Et bien merci, dis-je un peu gênée.

Je ne m'attendais pas à un accueil aussi chaleureux et il fallait avouer que j'étais plutôt rassurée. Je savais qu'avec Emmett et Alice tout allais bien se passer mais avec Edward se serait une autre histoire. Mais comment j'aurai pu deviner ?

- Viens, me dit Jasper, on va annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux autres ! Tous le monde est la sauf Edward tu l'aurais pas vu ?

_Si je sais bien ou il est, enfin en tout cas y une demi heure il était a poil dans mon lit._

Ca, ça aurai du être la réponse franche et honnête que j'aurai du donner mais à la place je dis un truc du genre :

- Edward … euh et bien euh … non … désolé.

Pitoyable. Je sais…

-BELLA !!

Ce cri strident ne pouvait être qu'Alice !

- Mais enfin qu'elle bonne surprise de te voir !! T'as déjà envie de faire les magasins !!

- Non en faite…

-En faite, Bella et notre nouvelle avocate c'est la protégée de ton père ! Fini Jasper à ma place !

- Ohhhh, mais c'est génial dit-elle tout en sautillant et en se jetant dans mes bras.

- Bon, venez dans la salle Edward arrivera en retard … comme d'hab, nous dit jasper. Nous le suivîmes toutes deux tout en discutant Emmett était déjà là. Nous lui expliquâmes la situation et il en était enchanté. Il ne manquait plus que la réaction d'une personne… la plus importante !

On frappa à la porte et la poigné s'abaissa c'était le moment tant redouté.

Je m'attendais à voir Edward mais à la place ce fut Carlisle qui passa la porte.

- Bonjour, dit-il tout sourire. Vous avez fais la connaissance d'Isabella.

- Pour l'amour du ciel c'est Bella, Carlisle !!

Il eu un petit rire et repris :

- Edward est en retard ?!

- Yep répondirent les 3 tous en cœur.

- Pour changer murmura Carlisle, c'est pas grave on commence sans lui. Lily tu as quel dossier ?

- Je m'occupe du dossier Gigna sur la garde de Julie et étant donné que c'est le domaine de Bella je pensais l'intégrer au dossier.

- Très bonne idée Bella tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ?

- Non, bien au contraire !

Malgré a réunion qui continuait mes pensées étaient toutes dirigées vers Edward et c'est à ce moment qu'il décida de faire son entrée.

- Salut, excusez-moi pour mon retard mais … Bella ?!

Il paraissait plus que choqué, j'avais cru un instant que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Ses yeux ne me lâchèrent pas une seconde pendant que Jasper et Carlisle lui expliquèrent la situation.

Il alla s'assoir à l'opposé de moi et je l'entendis murmurer un faible :

- Tout s'explique, et il s'intégra dans la réunion.

Elle dura plus d'une heure durant laquelle je n'osais que rarement lever les yeux de la table. Les seules fois ou j'osais relever la tête, mon regard se posait sur Edward, qui lui me dévisageait sans complexe.

A ma grande surprise personne ne remarqua le malaise et à la fin je sortis très vite pour éviter Edward et suivit Alice jusqu'à mon nouveau bureau.

PDV d'Edward

Elle m'avait laissé en plan comme ca. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de me répondre et avait couru jusqu'à la sortit. Faut avouer que j'avais du mal à comprendre les femmes mais celle-ci était la plus complexe de toute !

Elle m'avait fais passer un nuit … indescriptible ça avait été fort et différent des autres. Tellement différent que j'avais même franchis la ligne que j'étais fixée et l'avais invitée à diner. Elle avait eu l'air heureuse sur le moment mais lorsque je lui avais dis mon nom c'était comme ci ça lui avait brulé la peau et elle s'était enfuit sans un mot sans une explication.

J'avais bien mis une demi-heure à émerger et à sortir du lit. J'allais me doucher et jeter un coup d'œil au réveil. 9h03, j'étais en retard et je le serai encore plus… pour changer enfin ce n'est pas comme s'ils n'étaient pas habitué !

Mais bon aujourd'hui, c'étais l'arrivée de la nouvelle. Je n'avais pas envie de m'encombrer de cette histoire. Je sentais les problèmes d'ici avec elle mais à vrai dire, je n'avais pas vraiment mon mot à dire.

Quitte à être en retard je visitais l'appart de Bella. Je savais que ce n'étais pas très classe mais j'étais curieux, cette fille m'intriguais. Le peu de ses affaires étaient dans sa chambre alors le tour fut vite fait. Je laissai un mot pour lui rappeler le diner au cas ou …

Pris mes clefs et parti.

J'arrivais avec une bonne demi-heure de retard à la réunion hebdomadaire

Jessica m'informa que mon père et la nouvelle Isabella étaient là sans oublier au passage de me draguer.

J'aurai jamais du couché avec elle y a 2 jours, il fallait vraiment lui trouvé une remplaçante !

J'entrai dans le bureau tout en m'excusant

- Salut, excusez-moi pour le retard mais … Bella ?!

Elle était là, allez savoir pourquoi mais le plus important c'était qu'elle était belle et bien là ! Elle était encore plus resplendissante qu'hier, peut être parce que ce coup ci je suis sobre !

- Oui Bella est notre nouvelle avocate c'est marrent non ?! …

Il continua de parler pour rajouter des détails sans importances mais c'est 2 mots ''nouvelle avocate'' me suffisaient. Tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir c'étais que j'allai la voir tous les jours !

J'allai m'assoir quand tout me revint en mémoire.

''_- 20h ca ira ? Ci je suis en retard chose qui peut vraisemblablement arriver, ce sera au nom d'Edward, Edward Cullen c'est bon ?'' _

Je me souvenais de son visage effrayé, c'était le moment ou elle, elle avait compris qui j'étais…

Je m'asseyais et ne pu m'empêcher de murmurer :

- Tout s'explique …

La réunion dura une éternité a mon gout, Bella évitait au maximum mon regard ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de la regarder.

Tout le monde devait être au courant ça devait être gênant pour elle c'est sur.

Je voulais lui parler à la fin mais à peine la réunion était terminée qu'elle avait déjà fuit au côté d'Alice.

- Alors gros cochon avec qui a tu passais la nuit, qui t'as demandé autant de temps pour arriver si en retard ? Me dis Emmett dans toute sa splendeur.

- Et bien Bella ne vous a pas dit ?

Ils n'étaient pas au courant ? Je ne comprenais plus rien.

- Bella ? Mais comment elle pourrait savoir ?

Elle n'avait rien dit. Et elle me fuyait car elle ne voulait pas …

- Euh et bien hier je crois bien qu'elle ma vue partir avec une fille, je pensais quelle vous le dirais enfin euh… J'ai du boulot…

J'avais mentit à mon frère chose rare mais Bella ne voulais pas que ça se sache, elle avait … honte…

Je me refugiais toute la journée dans le travail pour ne pas penser à Bella mais j'échouais lamentablement, mais bon…

On frappa à ma porte

-Entrez…

Bella entra dans la pièce avec ses papiers.

- Euh M. Cullen, il y a quelqu'un à l'accueil pour vous !

- M. Cullen et en plus tu me vouvoies, tu ne faisais pas autant de manière hier dis moi.

- Euh je …

Elle paraissait plus qu'embarrassée.

- Je … j'ai du travail, désolée.

Elle fuyait encore mais je la laisserai pas s'enfuir cette fois-ci, je courus derrière elle, arrivé dans l'entrée, je réussi à lui attraper le bras elle se retourna effrayée.

- Bella tu ne peux pas …

Je fus coupé par le fameuse personne qui m'attendait à l'accueil … Tanya le temps que je réagisse Bella était partie et l'autre furie se jeta presque sur moi.

* * *

_Voila comme me la fait remarquer ma bete l'arriver de Tanya ne prevoit rien de bon qu'en penser vous ?_

_N'oubliez pas les reviews qui me font tjs très plaisir et qui me motive encore plus_

_sur ceux bonne journée / soirée_

_XOXO_

_Marie_


	5. Chapitre 5

**salut ( *se cache*) je suis vriament deoslé ! J'ai enormement de retard mais j'ai repris les cours et la fin de l'année a proche pour moi et je suis prise de beaucop de controle ! alors voila desolé ! ce chapitre n'est pas tr****ès long mais on en apprend un peu plus !**

**Je remercie tous ceux qui m'on laissé des reviews et qui mon mis en alerte ca me fais vraiment plaisir !**

**Bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

Pdv de Bella :

Les jours étaient passés à une vitesse fulgurante sa faisait maintenant un mois que je travaillais avec les Cullen. Tout se passait parfaitement bien. Alice et moi étions devenues de très bonnes amies et nous allons à mon plus grand plaisir (Ironique naturellement) faire les boutiques demain avec Rose.

Emmett est comme mon grand frère et ses blagues me font bien rire. Jasper est légèrement plus distant mais ce n'est rien à coté d'Edward. C'est vrai que je l'évitais au maximum enfin dans un premier temps seulement… maintenant il y a prescription non ? Et pourtant il refuse toujours de me dire bonjour un simple bonjour.

Alice ce doute qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous mais ne pose pas de question, heureusement car e ne s'aurais pas quoi lui répondre!

Je fermais le dossier qui était sous mes yeux. Ma journée était enfin finie et ce soir, Rose et moi on recevait tout le monde à la maison. Y compris Edward …

La soirée promettait d'être intéressante !

Je courrais à travers les rues de New York. Rose allait me tuer, j'avais plus de 20 min de retard !

Quand on parle du loup mon téléphone sonna, ça devait être elle. Je regardai le numéro indiquer sur mon portable « Rose », qu'est ce que je disais ?

- Yep ?

Le téléphone calé entre l'oreille et l'épaule, je courais pour trouver ces stupides voitures jaunes, il y en a partout habituellement et c'est toujours quand tu es pressée ou en retard que ces fichus chauffeur de taxi décide d'aller faire un tour de l'autre côté de la ville !

- BELLA ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques, t'as plus d'une demie heure de retard ! Tout le monde va arriver !

- Oui je sais Rose désolé, je montais dans un taxi et donnai l'adresse au conducteur, Je suis dans un taxi je suis là dans 5min, une vieille ma retenu au magasin elle avait … enfin je t'expliquerai. Kiss

- Ouè c'est ça ! Dépêche !

J'arrivai à l'appart en 4min et 31 secondes ! Déposai tout mes achats et retrouvai Rose déjà toute pomponnée.

- Bella te voila enfin ! D'accord ce n'est pas une grande soirée mais tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort d'arriver à l'heure, c'est quand même la moindre des choses !

- Hey Rose, je suis là et puis personne et arrivé déstresse !

- Ouè eu… désolé Bella … Ta journée c'est bien passée ?

- M'en parle pas je te disais justement au téléphone y avait cette vieille à la caisse elle bloquait tout et tu vois …

Elle ne m'écoutait absolument pas elle était en train de chercher un truc dans le bidule mais elle m'écoutait pas. Alors je repris :

- Et tu vois, la vieille elle est montée sur la table et nous a fais un striptease t'as tous les petits vieux qui la regardaient enfin tu comprends pourquoi j'étais en retard non ?

- Ouè Ouè tout à fais tu es pardonnée Bella !

Elle passa à coté de moi m'embrassa la joue et alla dans la cuisine. Elle n'avait pas écouté un moindre mot de tout ce que je lui avais dit. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, il y avait un truc de bizarre avec Rose.

La soirée se passait parfaitement bien Alice et moi parlions du mariage qui arrivait à grand pas. Emmett et Rose se tripotaient … et Edward parlait avec Jasper. Et sans déroger à la règle, il ne m'adressa pas la parole de la soirée.

Son téléphone sonna et il sortit de la pièce.

-Bella tu m'écoutes pas, me rappela à l'ordre Alice

- Eu … non désolé, tu ne trouves pas Rosalie bizarre en ce moment

-Si je crois quelle voulais me parler tout à l'heure mais Jasper est arrivé

- Eu désolé je dois y aller, un petit problème, Bye

Edward claqua la porte et partis

Emmett et Alice s'échangèrent un regard complice ce qui voulait dire qu'ils étaient au courant moi et Rose comprenions plus rien et Jasper fronçais les sourcils.

Il eu un grand silence puis les discussions reprirent.

- Sinon Rose tu as déjà rencontré les parents d'Emmett ? Question-je.

- Non pas encore mais je sais qu'on y va pour Noël. Tel que tu me vois je suis en train de me préparer psychologiquement !

- T'inquiètes pas sœurette, ça sera la première fois pour moi aussi.

- Tu ne les as jamais vus Jasper, mais tu vas épouser leur fille ?

- Si je les ai déjà vu enfin Carlisle je le vois souvent et puis Esmée je l'ai croisée deux trois fois mais à Noël ce sera le repas officiel. Tu sais ça fait que trois mois que je suis avec Alice ! On se connaît depuis 7ans mais on a mis du temps à comprendre qu'on était fait l'un pour l'autre !

Alice pris la parole

- En faite je t'explique, Emmett à 1 an de plus que moi et Edward. Au lycée Jasper était le meilleur ami d'Emmett donc je le voyais beaucoup et puis on est tous partis faire des études. Papa a lancé son cabiné et on a appris que Jasper avait fait des études d'avocat et donc il a pris une place dans la cabiné, à cette époque il vivait avec Rose qu'on a rencontré pour la première fois puisque qu'elle à 2 ans de moi que nous et qu'elle n'était pas dans le même lycée et donc une chose en entrainent une autre on en est arrivé là ! Compliqué ?

Ella avait dit ça super rapidement mais je crois que j'avais réussi à saisir le plus important

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !

Je calculai en gros rose et moi avons 23 ans, Alice et Edward 25 et Emmett et jasper 26.

-Mais j'ai compris !

- Mais toi comment tu connais Rose ?

- Moi c'est très simple, on était dans le même lycée !

La soirée se passa parfaitement bien, tout le monde était détendu.

Le lendemain arriva bien trop vite à mon goût et la journée shopping encore plus !

Rose et Alice me trainèrent dans tous les magasins. Tous le monde connaissait Alice à chaque entrée dans les magasins j'avais l'impression d'être la Renne Angleterre tellement tous le monde nous léchait les bottes.

Malgré mon aversion pour le shopping, je devais avouer que j'avais passé une superbe journée et je suis même contente de mes achats … c'est quelque chose à marquer dans les annales !

Le travail me prenait beaucoup de temps et j'y passais tout mon temps ! Jasper m'aidait beaucoup, Emmett blaguait tout le temps, Edward à ça grande habitude m'évitait et Alice est égale à elle-même !

Je rejoignis Jasper dans son bureau mais en marchant dans le couloir je me rendis compte que quelqu'un était avec lui, quelqu'un dont la voix m'était familière : Edward

Contre mon gré les voix arrivent à mes oreilles et je pus m'empêcher d'écouter

- Non Jasper, il en hors de question

- Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi tu l'évites ? Explique-moi tout ça ?

- Parce que…

- Non… Y a pas de parce que… C'est la spécialité de Bella, tu as besoin de son aide.

- NON

Il sortit du bureau et j'eu juste le temps de me planquer.

Je n'ai pas tout saisi là … c'était quoi cette histoire ?

* * *

**Un peu de suspense ! **

**Edward mais que ce passe t-il ? et Rose ?**

**Reviews = teaser ! **

**Je posterai si tous va bien un fois par semaine a present ! **

**XOXO **

**Marie**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Bonjouir tout abord je voudrai remercier tous les personnes qui mon mis des reveiws et mi en alerte j'ai repondu a certaine mais pas a toute desolé**

**ensuite je vous avais promis un teaser qui n'est pas arriver mais j'ai manquer de temps !:s**

**Voila le chapitre qui est cour mais on avance je commence a savoir enfin ou je vais donc ca devrai aller plus vite **

**merci a ma Beta Milqua !**

* * *

J'étais toujours dans mon placard, en train d'essayer de comprendre la conversation que j'avais entendu entre Jasper et Edward, mais impossible. Depuis quelques jours j'avais l'impression qu'ils me cachaient quelque chose mais là mes doutes étaient confirmés.

Edward ne se rendait pas compte de tout le mal qu'il pouvait me faire. Cette simple nuit passée ensemble avait signifié plus de chose que je l'aurais pensé et le fait qu'il m'évite depuis qu'il savait qui j'étais me faisait d'autant plus souffrir. Bon d'accord, j'avais fais la même chose dans un premier temps mais j'avais essayé de me rattraper. Autant dire que ça avait été un échec total !

Je rentrai dans le bureau de Jasper sans frapper, il sursauta et me regarda :

- Bella, ça va ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ? Je vous ai entendu avec Edward !

Il parut surpris

- Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler alors ne t'en occupes pas !

- Jasper tu ne peux pas…

Il sortit de la pièce

- … fuir.

Durant toute la mâtinée je m'étais posée des questions, je voulais savoir à tout prix mais Jasper m'évitait, Alice était absente et Edward, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il m'en dise plus !

Ce soir tout le monde revenait à la maison (excepter Alice). C'était devenu une habitude notre appart, à Rose et moi étant tout près c'était le plus simple et ça me plaisais bien d'avoir du monde à la maison, c'était sympa. Enfin en règle général, mais ce soir je n'étais pas trop partante et Rose dut le remarquer.

Alors que nous attendions les autres elle s'installa à coté de moi.

- Ca va ? Me questionna-t-elle

-On fait aller ! Et toi ?

- Faut que je te dise quelque chose Bella

- Moi aussi ! Va y commence !

- Euh non, vas-y !

Il fallait que je me confis à quelqu'un, personne n'était au courant pour moi et Edward et ça commençais à devenir pesant. J'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, d'extérioriser tout ce que je ressentais, mais Rose était-elle la bonne personne ?

- J'ai couché avec Edward

Bon bah ça doit être la bonne personne !

- Tu as quoi ?

- Ne m'obliges pas à le répéter !

- Mais quand ?

Elle paraissait plus qu'étonnée ce qui était normal puisque qu'elle ne m'avait jamais vu le adresser la parole depuis que l'on se retrouvait tous ensemble !

- Le 1er soir, tu te rappelles, vous dansiez tous. Edward m'a soit disant ramené.

Je voyais qu'elle cherchait et qu'elle se remémorait la soirée et je vis dans ses yeux le moment ou ça fit tilt.

-Ah ! Oh ! Mais c'est pour ça que vous ne vous parlez jamais.

- Bah, disons que oui, ce qu'il c'est passé, c'est que le matin, quand j'ai appris sont nom et que je me suis rendue compte de qui il était, j'ai fuis. Quand il a voulu me reparler, j'ai encore fuis parce que je ne savais pas comment réagir et maintenant il me le fait payer. Je ne peux plus rien faire, il me déteste et je le regrette d'avoir duis comme ça, je me suis comportée comme une gamine, tu comprends ?

-Viens là ma belle.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et je compris que j'avais fait le bon choix en décidant d'en parler à Rose.

Il eu un coup sur la porte, je me levai pour ouvrir puis me retourna pour faire face à Rose

- Tu voulais me dire quoi au faite ?

- Rien d'important, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Je n'y croyais pas une seule seconde mais je ne n'attardais pas sur le sujet parce que nos invités allaient s'impatienter. Nous verrons ça plus tard.

La soirée se passa très bien, Edward partit tôt comme tous les soirs pour je ne sais quelle raison. Emmett dormi à la maison et Jasper rentra.

J'avais essayé d'en savoir un peu plus sur cette histoire mais Jasper restait fermé comme une huitre et ne lâcha rien.

Mais il ne me connaissait pas bien, tous ce que Bella veut savoir Bella saura ! Ca fait un peu prétentieux mais toute cette histoire m'intrigue.

Edward parut moins distant avec moi enfin quand je dis ça c'est parce que il m'a dit bonjour. C'est vrai que ce n'étais pas grand-chose mais c'était déjà ça.

Quand j'arrivai dans la salle de réunion personne n'était là. Je m'assis et commençais mes dossiers. La porte s'ouvrit sur Edward, il me saluât en encrant son regard dans le miens mais je baissais bien vite les yeux. Il s'assit à coté de moi et pris ses dossiers.

Cela faisait pas mal de temps que j'avais la tête dans mes dossiers. Il était maintenant 11H13. Plus d'une heure était passé, où avait bien pu passer les autres. Je me tournai vers Edward, il me fixait mais quand il me vit, il détourna la tête.

- Tu sais ou sont les autres ? Osais-je demander.

- Je… Non. Attends, j'envois un sms à Alice. Elle devait arriver ce matin elle a peut être eu du retard.

Au bout de quelques minutes le portable d'Edward vibra

Je l'entendis jurer :

- Con****

-Qu'est qui se passe ?

- Il ne vienne pas je vais y aller.

- Attends Edward, je sais que tu me caches quelque chose et quelque chose me dis que c'est la raison pour laquelle nous nous retrouvons tous les deux ici.

- Bella, tu ne parles plus depuis que tu as découvert qui j'étais et la tu veux m'aider pour une affaire, t'es pas un peu illogique ?

- Je ne t'évite pas, enfin au début oui mais parce que je ne savais pas comment réagir, avoues que c'étais bizarre.

- C'était Bella, c'était…

Je comprends tout il regrette. Je n'y avais pas pensé mais ça paraissait logique, après tout je n'était surement qu'un coup d'un soir et il ne s'attendait probablement pas à me voir tous les jours…

- Ecoutes Edward, peut importe ce qu'il c'est passé je crois que tous les deux on veut oublier, exact ?

Il me dit oui de la tète

- Parfais on est sur la même longueur d'onde, donc maintenant si tu as besoin de moi pour une affaire, je suis là !

Il hésita je pense qu'il pesait le pour et le contre et il me regarda, s'assit et murmura un léger « oui »

- D'accord alors voila …

* * *

**Alors ralation Edward / Bella avance que va lui dire edward ?**

**Review fait toujours très plaisir ! =)**

**XOXO**


	7. chapitre 7 Un pas en avant

**_Merci a toute les reviews qui ont etait nombreuse j'ai pas repondu a tout le monde et j'en suis desolé ! mais elle me touche beaucoup alors continué ! ;)_**

**_Salut tous le monde : voila le nouveau chapitre ! il se passe plein de chose et j'ai ate d'avoir votre avis ! _**

**_Bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

_- Ecoutes Edward, peut importe ce qu'il c'est passé je crois que tous les deux on veut oublier, exact ?_

_Il me dit oui de la tète_

_- Parfais on est sur la même longueur d'onde, donc maintenant si tu as besoin de moi pour une affaire, je suis là !_

_Il hésita je pense qu'il pesait le pour et le contre et il me regarda, s'assit et murmura un léger « oui »_

_- D'accord alors voila …_

- D'accord alors voila, c'est un cas assez fréquent. La mère est partie en abandonnant ses enfants et son mari. Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles, tu l'as déjà vu, tu l'as croisée dans les couloirs. C'était une blonde qui était assez furieuse.

J'acquiesçai, ce jour là elle m'avait sauvée. Ce jour là, Edward voulait me parler et moi j'en étais encore au stade ou je passais mes journées à l'éviter et au moment ou je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour m'échapper elle lui avait littéralement sautée dessus.

- Donc, cette femme est la mère de 2 enfants, des jumeaux, Benjamin et Lilianne. Ils ont maintenant 3 ans. Tanya, leur mère est partie de l'hôpital le lendemain de son accouchement sans permission en laissant derrière un simple mot dans lequel elle expliqué qu'elle ne pouvait ne pouvais pas assumer deux si petits enfants et qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. malheureusement elle est revenue et elle est bien décidée à récupérer la garde de ses enfants.

Je trouvais que c'était une histoire plutôt compliquée pour un cas « fréquent » !

- Bien sur le père refuse, chose qui est tout à fait compréhensible puisque quelle n'a jamais donné de nouvelle. Tu suis ?

- Oui parfaitement, donc tu veux que je me charge de cette affaire, pour commencé faudrait que je rencontre le père. Qui es ce ?

- Non Bella, je ne veux pas que tu t'en charges, je veux m'en charger, en faite j'aurais besoin de tes conseils. Le père s'appelle Lucas.

- Et bien d'accord, pour commencer il faut prouver que cette Tanya n'est pas apte à s'occuper des enfants. J'imagine que le père est contre tout droit de visite.

- Tout à fait, il ne veut pas qu'elle rencontre les enfants.

- Et bien, ça risque d'être un peu complique, certes elle est partie mais elle est de retour et à moins d'une raison valable j'ai bien peur qu'elle réussisse à obtenir au moins des droits de visites réguliers. Es-ce que pas hasard Lucas aurait encore la lettre qu'elle a laissé en partant ?

- Oui, il l'a toujours. De plus je suis même presque sur qu'elle se drogue.

- C'est un point important mais des suppositions ne vont pas suffire. Par contre si on arrive à le prouver c'est bon pour nous.

- C'est sur aucun juge ne confirais un enfant à une droguée. Et Bien merci Bella je m'en charge et si j'ai besoin je te demanderai.

- Bien sur, mais j'aimerai bien rencontrer Lucas.

- Euh … oui je verrais ce que je peux faire.

Il se leva et sorti.

Il fallait avouer que ce mec avait vraiment des sauts d'humeur. Je crois que ça avait été notre plus longue conversation depuis notre rencontre. Bon d'accord c'étais pour le travail mais quand même

Mon téléphone sonna.

- Allo

- Bella ? C'est Alice, désolée de t'avoir piégée mais il fallait qu'Edward te parle. L'a t- il fait ?

- Oui il m'a parlé de l'affaire de Lucas et Tanya, je pense pouvoir l'aider !

- De qui ?

- Lucas le père et Tanya la mère ? C'est bien de ça que tu voulais qu'il me parle, non ?

- Euh … oui oui, bien sur !

- Bon Alice, je te laisse on se voit ce soir ? Faut que tu me racontes ton weekend à Seattle !

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Bisous

Je raccrochais et quittais le bureau.

Je rentrai à la maison et m'avachis sur le canapé devant friends.

- BELLA ?

Rose venait de faire son entrée.

- Dans le salon cris- je

Elle arriva et s'assis a coté de moi elle prit la télécommande et coupa la télé

Je me révoltai.

- Non Bella ça fais une semaine que j'essai de te parler il faut que tu m'écoutes.

- Oh et bien d'accord.

Elle paraissait tendu elle commençait a m'inquiété

- Je … écoute il ne faut pas que tu me juges on a fait attention et tout et je sais pas quoi faire tu comprends Bella il faut que tu m'aides.

Je commençais à avoir une petite idée de son problème

- Rose calme toi je suis la, va y raconte.

- Je suis enceinte Bella, enceinte de 3 semaines, tu te rends compte, ça fais que 1 an que je suis avec Emmett comment il va le prendre ? Il va me détester, j'en suis sur. Oh Bella.

Elle se mit à sangloter, je la pris dans mes bras et lui frotta le dos en lui murmurant des mots agréables et réconfortants. Elle se calma progressivement.

Elle se redressa et je la regardai droit dans les yeux

- Ecoutes, Emmett t'aime et tu l'aimes aussi. Ce bébé est une chose merveilleuse. Il arrive peut être un peu tôt mais c'est superbe. C'est une expérience magique et je suis sur qu'Emmett sera complètement gaga de lui, tu imagines !

Elle se mit à rire.

- Il ne faut pas que tu rejettes ce bébé. La première chose à faire c'est en parler à Emmett et je suis sur que tout se passera bien ! D'accord ?

Elle renifla.

-Oui, merci Bella

On se prépara et toute la bande arriva une heure après.

Edward était moins distant et me parlais, Alice avait l'air contente de ça.

Je l'ai surprise en pleine conversation tout à l'heure avec Edward, elle paraissait furieuse et Edward lui complètement désinvolte par rapport à ce qu'elle lui reprochait. C'était marrant. Rose était tendue elle devait parler à Emmett ce soir, quant à Jasper, pour lui tout avait l'air d'aller pour le mieux.

- Ca vous dit un dvd ?

- Ouais ! Alice tapait dans ses mains, enthousiaste.

- je propose « coup de foudre à Notting Hill* » c'est super.

- Ok Alice j'adore ce film !

Les garçons n'étaient pas vraiment chaud et se plaignirent un peu mais les filles remportèrent !

Alice et Jasper se mirent ensemble Rose et Emmett aussi je me retrouvais à l'opposer d'Edward et aussi de la couette. Je frissonnai et Edward le remarqua car il me dit.

- Viens Bella.

Il ouvra son bras. C'était étrange.

- Allez, soit pas bête.

Je m'approchai et m'assis à coté de lui il passa son bras autour de mes épaules me forçant à me rapprocher de lui. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule et fixais l'écran pour voir hugh Grant escalader un barrière et dire « saperlipopette ». Ce moment était très agréable, j'étais blottie contre Edward et cela me rappelais notre première nuit. Son odeur me rassurait et je me laissai submerger pas celle ci. Edward raffermissait sa prise autour de ma taille et déposait un baiser sur le haut de mon crane quelques fois mais sens aller plus loin. Notre relation aurait du commencer comme ça au lieu de commencer par une partie de jambe en l'air avec un inconnu.

Mais yeux se fermèrent progressivement alors que Julia Roberts était habillée en cosmonaute.

Je sentis qu'on me soulevait mais jamais je ne quittai le torse d'Edward je me rendormis alors que je touchais le matelas.

Cette nuit là, pour la première fois je rêvais d'Edward Cullen** autre que dans mes cauchemars.

* * *

* film superbe a voir si n'est pas déjà fait c'est une histoire d'amour entre Julia Robert et Hugh Grant.

** Clin d'œil à fascination !

_**voila c'est tout pour j'espere que vous avez aimé ?**_

_**Le petit bouton en dessous n'attend que vous ! ;) **_

_**souhaitez vous une point de vue d'Edward ?**_

_**XOXO**_


	8. Chapitre 8 Deux pas en arriere

_**Salut salut,**_

_**tout d'abord je suis vraiment desolé car je suis très très en retard, mon chapitre est près depuis longtemps mais j'ai eu quelque probleme avec ma beta qui n'etait pas dispo, alors on remercie très chaleureusement AppleGreed qui grace elle, les chapitres arriveront plus vite !**_

_**Merci a toute les reviews, je suis vraiment desolé je n'ai pas pu repondre à toutes cela changera par le suite**_

_**Attention : chose que je presice très rarement car cela me parait logique tous les personnages ne sont pas de moi il appartienne a S. Meyer je ne fais que jouer avec !**_

_**Voila la suite au plaisir que vous aimiez on se retrouve en bas =)**_

* * *

Je me réveillai paisible, j'avais passé une bonne nuit. C'était comme si tous mes problèmes étaient partis. Comme à mon habitude, je vérifiai mon portable : 5 messages, 2 appels en absence.

Etonnant ! Alors comme d'habitude je ne les lus pas et les supprimai. L'envie de changer de numéro pour ne plus me faire harceler devenait de plus en plus sympas !

Je me remémorai la soirée d'hier qui avait été superbe. Edward avait été superbe, gentil et c'était agréable. Cela ne change rien au fait qu'il ne faut pas de relation entre nous mais le fait qu'on ne joue plus au chat et à la souris est plutôt plaisant ! Mais je sens que Alice y est sans doute pour quelque chose enfin soit !

Mais malgré ça je savais qu'Edward ne ressentait rien pour moi. Il m'avait bien dite la dernière fois qu'il voulait oublier. Moi aussi je lui ai dit mais moi ce n'était pas vrai. J'ai dû mal à savoir, je ne peux pas être amoureuse je le connais à peine mais bon c'est … c'est Edward quoi et je ne sais pas, je pense tout le temps à lui s'en est affligent car lui il pense plus aller voir à droite et à gauche. Il ne saura jamais ce que je ressens et il le vaut mieux car si c'est pour m'envoyer valser alors on oublie et on fait avec. Mon téléphone sonna j'allai refuser l'appel quand je vis s'afficher le nom « Alice ». Alors je répondis :

- Hey Lily ca va ?

- Oui ca va ! Désolé j'appelle tôt mais avec Rose on va voir les robes de mariée et je détesterai plus que tout au monde que l'une de mes demoiselles d'honneur soit absente !

J'avais mal entendu ?

- Excuse-moi ?

- Ba oui Bella tu te doutais bien que tu serais ma demoiselle d'honneur, avec Rose vous êtes comme ma famille, tu es d'accord dit ?

« Demoiselle d'honneur » et « Bella » dans la même phrase ça je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais un grand sourire arriva sur mes lèvres je me rendis compte que ma vie avait bien changé en l'espace d'un mois et demi.

- Bella alors ?

Je la sentais tendue elle devait attendre ma réaction, je ne la fis pas plus patientée.

- Bien sûr Alice j'en serai ravi merci beaucoup !

Elle se mit à crier dans le téléphone à m'en abimer les tympans, je fus obligée de décoller le téléphone de mon oreille.

- C'est trop cool Bella bon tu nous rejoins dans 10 min pour une séance shopping bisous !

Elle raccrocha. Là je venais de me faire avoir !

J'enfilai un jean délavé en vitesse, un t-shirt en V et un gros pull ; Alice allait criser !

Malgré cela j'arrivai 15 min plus tard, Rosalie et Alice m'attendaient devant la boutique, la dernière tapant du pied.

- Bella tu habites juste à coté des magasins tu arrives en retard et tu n'es même pas bien habillée désespérant !

Je levai les yeux au ciel et Rosalie gloussa.

Nous entrâmes dans le paradis d'Alice : des robes de marié partout et de tous les couleurs, je n'avais jamais vu ça. Certaines robes étaient énormes on aurait dit des meringues mais j'ai aussi envie de dire qu'il n'y avait pas que les robes d'énorme, le prix était bien pire !

- Alice tu as vu le prix, chuchotai-je à Alice.

- Oui je sais c'est énorme mais ne t'inquiète pas on n'achète pas on cherche des idées ! Tu pense vraiment que créatrice de vêtements que je suis, je vais acheter une robe !

- eu ba non, balbutiai-je.

J'avais oublié qu'avec Alice il fallait s'attendre à tout !

- Tiens Bella essaie cela et toi Rose celle-ci, de toutes façons mes demoiselles d'honneur porteront les mêmes robes crées par moi-même ! Mais il me faut des idées.

Rose et moi ne bougeâmes pas.

- Aller aller les filles on n'a pas toute la journée !

C'est elle qui dit ça !

Malgré le peu de goût vestimentaire que j'ai (enfin d'après Alice) cette robe était superbe jolie, un décolleté pas trop plongeant un jupon s'arrêtant un peu au dessus du genou dans les tons bleus pastelles.

Rose elle aussi avait une robe couleur pastelle mais le décolleté était en smoke.

Personnellement je préférai la mienne.

- Alice tu en penses quoi ? demanda Rose.

Alice se leva et tourna environ 3 fois autour de Rose pour ensuite venir sur moi.

Au bout d'un examen très approfondi, Alice s'exclama :

- C'est bon les filles remballez j'ai tout ce qui faut

- Ok, fit rose, laquelle tu préfères ?

- Les deux !

- Ca va être magnifique ! Allez j'ai tout même pour ma robe. Bella tu es enfin libre.

Rigola-t-elle.

- Mouais enfin il est 16h Alice et en plus on n'a même pas mangé je te rappelle !

- Et ba on y va j'ai faim.

Rosalie partit vers le premier restaurant après nous avoir dis ça.

Déjà qu'elle mangeait pas mal mais enceinte je sens que ça va être pire.

Le repas était délicieux et classique : pizza.

- Je vais au toilette, excusez-moi.

Alice se leva et partit.

J'attendis qu'elle soit assez loin et me tourna vers Rose.

- Tu lui as dis ?

- Eu non pas encore hier il avait d'autre projet, dit-elle en levant les sourcils.

- Oui j'ai compris passe moi les détails, s'il te plaît.

Elle gloussa.

- Et toi Edward et toi hier …

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend sous entendant certaines choses peu avouables.

- Tu te fais des idées, on est ami.

- Moui enfin je ne suis pas convaincue, Bella il faut que tu arrêtes de te mentir et de te dire que ça signifie rien.

- Si, il me l'a même dit !

- Bella mais enfin tu es aveugle tu n'a pas vu la façon dont il te regarde tout le temps ?

Quoi Edward me regarde c'est la meilleur !

- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

- Non Bella c'est toi qui est aveugle, atterrit.

- Chuttt Alice arrive.

Je vis le petit lutin approché, Rosalie eut juste le temps de me dire :

- Tu pourrais le dire à Alice au moins.

Pensant que celle-ci n'entendrait pas. Mais Rose détrompe toi rien n'échappe à Alice !

- Me dire quoi ? Nous questionna-t-elle en se ressayant.

Alice m'interrogea du regard.

- Eu rien, rien.

- Isabella Mary Swan que me cachez-vous ?

O ô elle utilise tous mes prénom ça sent pas bon.

- Rien laisse tomber.

- ho non non tu ne me connais pas ou quoi je veux savoir !

- Aller Bella tu peux lui dire, m'encouragea Rose.

C'est vraiment un traitresse celle-ci, c'est la sœur d'Edward comment je peux lui dire ça ?

- BELLA !

- Alice arrête je te dirai pas y a rien à savoir !

- Bella tu ne peux pas.

Elles commençaient vraiment à m'énerver c'est 2 là.

- Bella …

Elle commença à chouiner, elle l'aura voulu.

- J'ai couché avec Edward tu es contente ?

Elle ouvrit le bouche plusieurs fois mais rien ne sortit, chose plutôt rare pour Alice au bout de quelques minutes elle retrouva un usage quelque peu primitif de la parole.

- Tu quoi euh o mon putain c'est … OUA

- Sujet verbe complément c'est simple Alice.

- Et tu considères qu'il n'y a rien a savoir !

Après ça elle me posa mille et une questions. Tout de suite elle me vit mariée je dus lui rappeler deux, trois fois que ça ne signifiait rien mais elle comme Rose pense qu'Edward est attiré par moi.

A 19h je fus enfin chez moi. Je me posai sur le canapé et vis que le bouton du répondeur clignotait, j'appuyai sur le bouton et une voix que je connaissais que trop bien résonna dans la pièce.

- Bella c'est Edward … Edward Cullen euh j'aurai besoin de toi pour l'affaire si tu pouvais passer dans la journée ça serait cool euh ba voila salut.

Merde j'aurai dû y être depuis longtemps, j'attrapai mes clefs et partis en direction de chez lui.

Il vivait un Immeuble pas très loin.

Je frappai et dus attendre quelques minutes à la porte.

Une grande blonde enroulée d'une serviette ouvrit la porte.

- Je euh bonjour je suis Bella je cherche Edward Cullen mais j'ai dû me tromper.

- HA non pas du tout il est dans le douche je vais lui dire que vous êtes là.

Sur ce la pimbèche partit. Les filles m'avaient donnée de faux espoirs je commençais à penser que peut-être... mais enfin de compte non Edward Cullen ne changera jamais.

Je sentis mes yeux se remplir de larme, à ce moment-là Edward arriva. Je croisai son regard et partis en courant.

Je l'entendis vaguement m'appeler mais je m'en fichai tout ce que je voulais c'était me cacher.

* * *

**_Et voila c'est fini !_**

**_Qui est cette fille ?_**

**_J'espere que vous avez aimez, je n'ai qu'une seule maniere de le savoir cliquer sur le petit bouton qui fait très plaisir ! =)_**

**_Ensuite on m'a fait remarquer que je devrais accepter les reviews anonymes mais j'ignore comment faire alors si quelqu'un peut me le dire ce serait super chouette ! :_**

**_grace a moinini le mystere et resolu je l'en remercie et vous informe que vous pouvez dorenavant poster des reviews anonyme !_**

**_XOXO_**

**_Marie_**


	9. Chapitre 9 12h plutot

**Voila le nouveau chapitre et la reponse de qui est cette fameuse fille blonde !**

**On remercie grandement ma Beta car sans elle vous auriez pas eu le chapitre avant 2 semaines !**

**reponse au reviews anonymes :**

_Mimia : Oui il devait mais bon il a eu quelque imprévu …_

_Ilonka : Merci beaucoup j'espère que tu continueras a me lire et que tu aimeras tout autant !_

_Twines : c'est vrai que au début ca allait un peu vite mais c'est parce que ca va avec l'histoire tu pourrais être surpris de la tournure que ca prend !_

_Marion : Merci ca fais super plaisir !_

**_En esperant que la chapitre vous plaise !_**

**_tous les perso appartienne a S. meyer ! _**

* * *

Pdv d'Edward

12h plutôt :  
Ma vie depuis ma rencontre avec Bella avait énormément changé.

La première qui pourrait le confirmer serait ma mère qui garde moins souvent mes enfants !

Je ne vois plus à droite et à gauche, c'est bizarre étant donné que ça m'arrivait tous les soirs pratiquement quand je n'avais pas les enfants ! Je suis complètement fasciné par cette fille : au début elle ne voulait plus me parler et je n'étais pas bien elle m'avait changé en une nuit ce qui était très étrange je ne m'attache jamais et ne revois jamais 2 fois la même fille mais Bella c'est différent, elle est différente. Cela fait plus de 3 mois qu'elle est là et on rétablie enfin le contact. Le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas me parler au début me vexa quelque peu mais je m'y habituais malgré moi. Le jour où tout le monde nous fit faux bon je détestai Alice sur le moment mais maintenant j'aimerai la remercier grâce à elle j'ai rétablie le contact avec Bella !  
Samedi je ne travaillais pas, ça ne m'empêcha pas de me réveiller à 7h pour mon footing matinal.

Comme à mon habitude je pris mon Ipod et partis de chez moi à 8h.

La première chanson commença : You found me de The Fray.

Les premières paroles me touchèrent dès le début.

_J'ai trouvé Dieu_  
_Au coin de la première et d'Amistad_  
_Là où l'ouest_  
_était tout sauf gagné_  
_Tout ce temps_  
_Fumant sa dernière cigarette_  
_Je lui ai dit : "Où étais tu ? "_  
_Il m'a répondu : "Ne me demandes rien"_

Cette chanson est tellement vrai ! Je suis sûre que si ça m'arrivait, si durant mon footing je tournerai et croiserai dieu alors je lui demandais où il était quand mes enfants sont nés et qu'elle nous a abandonnés ? Car ce jour-là j'ai tout perdu. Elle a tout emporté le jour où elle est partie et où était-il ?

La chanson continua ainsi, une vérité clair se détachant des paroles. : tout s'est écoulé et personne n'est venu. Il m'a trouvé trop tard …

Toutes les règles que je m'étais fixé pour que cette situation ne se reproduise jamais ne plus jamais m'attacher, ne compter sur personne autre que soit ou sa famille … ne plus tomber amoureux.

Parce que si je cherchais le fond du problème je crois que c'est bien ça. Le fait que je m'attache trop et que Bella est entrain de me changer. Je ne la connais pas énormément vu le peu de temps passé ensemble mais rien que sa présence dans une même pièce me change. Hier a été un de mes meilleurs moments depuis 3 ans. Je ne faisais rien je la tenais juste dans mes bras mais ça suffisait. Son odeur, sa peau, son sourire devant ce stupide film à l'eau de rose tout cela faisait que si je ne me retenais pas et si ma sœur et ma belle-sœur n'était pas là je l'aurais embrassée. Elle me transformait !

Quand j'y pense il va falloir que je me calme à avoir des pensées de fille comme ça, si Emmett était là il se foutrait bien de moi !

Je retournai chez moi, pris une douche et j'allais me poser quand quelqu'un me sauta dans le dos.

Réflexe je me retournai, pris le poigné de l'individu et le retournai pour le bloquer contre le mur le bras dans le dos.  
- Edward mais enfin tu es fou ! Ce n'est que moi !

Effectivement quand je repris mes esprit, je me rendis compte de cette jeune fille d'1m56 avec des cheveux blond.

- Jane, soupire-je .

- Et oui personne d'autre que moi mon cher cousin ! _(nd : voila enfin la réponse ! j'ai eu pas mal de propositions mais personne n'a pensé à Jane !)  
_  
- Au faite tu pourrais faire attention n'importe qui pourrait rentrer chez toi avec une épingle à cheveux ! Pense à changer de serrure !

- Tu es rentrée par effraction dans mon appartement ?

- Ba oui, comment sinon ? J'ai sonné tu ne répondais pas !

Désespérant cette purge de 17 ans risque de squatté chez moi pendant longtemps !

- Dis-moi mon super cousin ?...

Ça y est, c'est à ce moment où elle me fait ce regard, le stupide regard qu'Alice lui a appris, celui dont elle sait que toute personne normalement constituée craquerait.

- Oui ? Je déglutis et me forçai à répondre négativement à n'importe qu'elle demande !

- Papa et maman sont dans le coin et ils dorment chez tonton et tata mais franchement rester avec les vieux ça me tente pas trop !

Elle me fit un grand sourire et me regarda.

- et bien oui je,

Non Edward ne craque pas, surtout pas !

- Enfin non ca va être compliqué tu sais je travail…

Elle me regarda et son grand sourire se fendit.

- Ah oui je comprends … ba ce n'est pas grave je voulais passer un peu de temps avec toi, mais tu sais je comprends. Je vais rentrer.

Elle se tourna et se dirigea vers la porte trainant les pieds. Elle allait appuyer sur la poigné quand mes lèvres se mirent à bouger toutes seules.

- Attend Jane tu peux rester mais tu va devoir supporter Ben et Lily et puis mon travail et tout !

- C'est vrai ?

Elle se retourna tout souriante et se jeta dans mes bras.

- Tu es mon meilleur cousin et puis tes enfants je les adore pour ce qui est de ton travail j'y suis déjà allé et c'est super bien et puis j'y est déjà réfléchie je vais pouvoir venir avec toi comme ça je verrais tout le monde.

Elle m'embrassa la joue et partit se jeter sur la télécommande de la télé.

Voilà comment on se fait avoir par une jeune de 17 ans !

La journée se passa tranquille jusqu'à :

- Hey Edward c'est quoi cette lettre ?

Voilà que maintenait qu'elle s'appropriait n'importe quoi, maintenant elle lit mon courrier !

- Quoi ? Soupire-je.

- Ca !

Elle me tendit un petit bout de papier, je l'identifiai rapidement étant une lettre recommandée à chercher.

- Je dois y aller, prends à manger dans les placards j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Je lui pris le papier des mains et la vie sautai du tabouret du bar pour se diriger vers les placards, elle ne perd vraiment pas le nord !

La poste fermant à 15h il fallait me dépêcher.

Je la récupéra. Une grosse enveloppe venant du cabinet d'avocat de Tanya, les ennuies continuaient.

J'ouvris la lettre arrivé chez moi, ça ne loupa pas j'étais convoqué dans 3 semaines au tribunal pour un premier jugement sur les enfants … je n'ai toujours pas de preuve, rien je suis dans la me*** !

Bella ! J'ai besoin de Bella.

Au bout de 4 sonneries je tombai sur son répondeur !

« Vous êtes chez Rose et Bella on n'est pas là, on est occupé ! Oui on baise ! Rose tu ne peux pas dire ça dans un répondre. Ba pourquoi pas Bella les gens on le droit de savoir ! Oui c'est ca Rose, en attendant laissé un message ! » bippp

- Bella c'est Edward … Edward Cullen euh j'aurai besoin de toi pour l'affaire si tu pouvais passer dans la journée ça serait cool euh ba voilà salut.

J'espère qu'elle me répondra bien assez tôt. Mais je commence à me dire qu'il va falloir que je lui dise j'ai vraiment besoin d'elle et lui mentir ne m'aidera pas. Si je veux vraiment que Tanya ne les vois pas !

Plus de 3h et aucune nouvelle de Bella, j'espère qu'elle ne me fait pas la tronche, aucune raison mais…

Mais Edward enfin c'est quoi ça ? Encore des paroles de fillette !

C'est pas vrai cette voix commence à m'énerver !

- Edwardounet j'ai fini !

Elle sortit de la salle d'eau une serviette enroulée autour d'elle et une dans les cheveux

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ca ! Et ben il était temps !

- Écoute une fille a besoin de temps pour être belle !

- Mouais.

Je sortis de la douche 10 min plus tard et passa devant la chambre de Jane, ses vêtements propres toujours sur son lit cette fille est pas croyable elle n'est toujours pas changé !

- Jane tu n'es pas croyable toujours pas habi …

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase elle me fonça dedans.

- Ha Edward je te cherchai une certaine Bella est à la porte et elle n'a pas l'air bien ! Vais m'habiller !

Je courus à l'entrée et vis Bella. Son regard me transperça et elle partit en courant j'eus juste le temps de voir ses magnifique yeux couleur chocolat se remplir de larmes mais pourquoi ?  
Je ne mis pas de temps à comprendre Jane en serviette moi en serviette, mon dieu Bella !

Je courus dans l'entrée et la vis dévaler les escaliers. J'eus beau l'appeler rien n'y fit, j'allais pour la suivre mais j'étais à moitié nu, il fallait que je l'appelle …

* * *

**Et voila c'est fini j'espere ne pas vous avoir decu avec le point de vue d'edward!**

**j'ai ate d'avoir vos impression !**

**je pars pour 2 semaines de vacances alors je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir posté pendant alors desolé d'avance !**

**ps : j'espere que vous avez eu le temps de voir hesitation moi ca été le cas et meme 2 fois XD j'ai ADORE ! **

**n'oublier pas le bouton en dessous !**

**XOXO**

**Marie**


	10. Chapitre 10 revelation

_Je dépose se chapitre en expresse avant de repartir en vacance j'espère qu'il vous plaira. beaucoup de decouverte dans ce chapitre ! )_

_Je tiens quand même a prendre le temps de vous remercier de toutes vos reviews qui mon énormément encouragé et c'est pourquoi vous avez le chapitre aujourd'hui et non la semaine prochaine ! )_

_Réponse au review anonyme j'espère avoir oublié personne que se soit en anonyme ou identifiant si c'est la cas desolé )_

_Ilonka : oui Edward papa c'est bizar c'est vrai merci pour ta review )_

_Lyllou : merci pour la review et oui 2 fois c'est encore mieux et même 3 ! J'y retourne mi juillet ! _

_Marion : pardonneras t-elle l'écouterat-elle that is the question !_

**_Tous les personnages appartienne a S. Meyer_**

_Petit rappelle les Cullen et jasper cela fait plus de 7 ans qui se connaisse mais que 3 mois qu'Alice et Jasper on enfin décidé a se mettre ensemble pour ce qui est de Rose cela fais 2 ans que tout le monde la connait et un an quelle est avec Emmett _

_Pour les âges : Rose et Bella ont 23 ans, Alice et Edward 25 et Emmett et jasper 26._

_Bon chapitre_

* * *

Pdv d'Edward

Attendre. C'est tout ce que j'ai fait le reste de ma soirée : attendre.

J'ai appelé Bella une bonne cinquantaine de fois. Au début j'avais 5 tonalités et au bout d'une quinzaine d'appels je tombais direct sur le répondeur. J'étais désespéré mais en même temps je ne vois pas pourquoi elle s'est mise dans un état pareil ; c'est vrai quoi pour elle ça compte pas blablabla …

En plus de ça j'ai Jane dans les pattes, cette gamine est une vrai mouche elle est partout !

- Dit Edward ?

- QUOI ? oui bon d'accord c'est pas très bien de crier mais c'est la 4eme fois que j'ai le droit à son « dit Edward ? » et la suite c'est toujours :

- C'était qui cette fille ?

Voilà pourquoi au bout de 2h d'interrogatoire la seule chose qui sortit, ce fut :

- Tu me soules, non mais vraiment, moi je te demande pas qui c'est ce Alec qui t'envois des sms depuis que tu es arrivée alors ne me demande pas qui est Bella, en plus je te l'ai déjà dis c'est une collègue de travail !

- Euh … oui non mais Alec c'est...

J'ai jamais vu ça, Jane rougissait enfin de compte je commençais à m'amuser !

_Sadique_

Oh, tais toi là.

_Ba quoi je suis toi alors si je me tais tu te tais toi-même !_

Super voilà que maintenant je me parle à moi-même !

- Non mais Alec c'est mon BFF !

- BFF c'est le nouveau racouci de PCF de votre génération ?

- Mais non PCF existe toujours mais BFF c'est best friend forever

Best friend forever on aura tout vu …

- A oui et ce BFF il te dit souvent " je t'aime ma chérie " dans ces message ?

- Tu lis mes message ? Elle paraissait outrée.

- Tu vandalises ma porte on est quitte !

- Ok.

On se tapa dans la main comme quand on était enfant et explosa de rire ensuite, elle m'avait vraiment manquée !

- Non mais Jane sérieusement tu ne parleras à personne de la venue de Bella ok ?

- Voilà qui confirme le fait qu'il y a surement quelque chose entre vous ! Mais je dirai rien si tu dis rien à papa et maman pour Alec !

- Marché conclu !

Nous recommençâmes notre « stechec » et réexplosâmes de rire, la soirée se passa tranquillement, ensuite nous regardâmes je ne sais quoi mais ça a plu à Jane, de toute façon moi je passai ma soirée à penser à Bella.

Pdv de Bella :

Ma réaction avait était stupide, c'est vrai quoi on ne s'était rien promis, on s'était même dit que ça ne comptait pas ! Bon il est vrai que raconter des conneries pareilles vous rattrape toujours, mais bon. Je ne rentrai pas chez moi tout de suite, je partis dans un café à quelques pas et m'installai. On m'apporta mon café avec une vodka.

- Je n'ai pas commende ça !

- oui je sais, mais lui là-bas il vous l'offre.

- Mais on est dans un café, pas dans un bar !

- Ouais je sais, mais moi je ne suis que serveur !

- Merci, dis-je et il repartit.

Je pris le temps de regarder la fameuse personne qui m'offrait le verre : un grand blond plutôt séduisant mais peut être un peu trop vieux.

Enfin peu importe je reportais mon regard sur la table et évaluai ce qui était le mieux pour moi, mon café ou la vodka. Le choix ne fut pas très long au point où j'en étais ! J'avalai la vodka cul sec !

Le blond se leva et se dirigea vers moi.

- Je savais que la vodka était mieux que le café !

- Effectivement merci …

- James.

- Merci James, je dois y aller.

Je me levai mais arrivai à la porte du bar quelqu'un me retint le bras : James.

- Lâche-moi.

- Non mais attend espèce de pu** tu penses pouvoir boire et partir sans me remercier !

- Je vous ai remercié !

- Non tu ne comprends pas bien.

Il me rapprocha de lui et colla son érection contre moi et là je compris tout.

J'essayai de me dégager de lui mais rien à faire, instinctivement mon genou se leva et alla droit dans ses bijoux de famille, il me lâcha et je courus jusqu'à chez moi.

Enfin en sécurité je vérifiai le verrou.

J'allais vers mon répondeur ; 15 appels en absences de Edward.

Décidément ils ont tous envie de me faire chier ce soir !

Je me dirigeai vers ma prise et l'arrachai, je coupai mon portable puis alla dans ma chambre pour mettre un vieux pyjama bien confortable.

Rose n'était pas là, sans doute avec Emmett. Je m'endormis peu de temps après, mais non sans pensée à Edward.

Le réveil fut dur mais vraiment dur et le pire au début je croyais que ça allait être le cri strident du réveil mais non je me trompais ; le pire fut Rosalie qui déboula dans ma chambre et sauta sur mon lit en criant des mots que je n'eus même pas réussis à identifier !

- Bella je n'ai pas l'impression que tu es écoutée la moindre des choses que j'ai dites !

Je relevais ma tête, sortis de mes draps et trouva un jean ; pendant que je l'enfilais je dis à rose :

- Non Rose. C'est vrai, je n'ai pas écouté et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je m'en fiche. J'ai passé une affreuse soirée y a eu la blonde et ensuite le blond et les larmes et tout le reste. Alors veux-tu bien qu'on parle de ta super sexpartie avec Emmett un autre jour ?

Elle me regarda ébaillie.

- Je prends ça pour un oui. Sur ce, je suis en retard.

J'enfilai mon switt pour compléter ma tenue, choppa mon sac et claqua la porte.

Je devais avoir une tête de déterrée mais peu importe je n'avais pas l'intention de faire des heures sup.

Je passai à mon café habituel le "Twilight" et pris un expresso, accompagné d'une brioche. D'habitude j'en prend pour tout le monde mais aujourd'hui je n'avais pas envie. Je mangeai ma brioche en marchant, rentra dans l'immeuble et croisai les 2 salopries de secrétaires avant de rejoindre mon bureau en claquant la porte. Je crois que durant ce laps de temps, j'ai dû croiser Jasper et Alice avec des têtes plutôt choquées dues à mon comportement mais peu importe, je voulais voir personne. Je voulais voir personne et encore moins ça ! Quand je dis ça, je parle de la blonde d'hier en mini short s'accrochant au bras d'Edward. Edward toujours aussi beau même si aujourd'hui je suis sensée le détester, on peut quand même lui admettre ça ! Alice courut vers la blonde et l'enlaça. Et en plus de ça, ils se connaissent tout pff... Edward chercha quelqu'un, parla à Alice et se dirigea vers mon bureau.

C'était -je crois- le moment dû aux explications mais je ne voulais absolument mais absolument pas lui parler.

J'attrapai le dossier Tanya sort, je le rencontrai dans le couloir et rentrai dans l'ascenseur.

- Bella attend, il faut que je te présente quelqu'un, m'interpella Alice.

- Pas le temps, désolé et puis on se connait ! Bye !

Malgré le froid avec Edward, je voulais quand même l'aider dans son affaire alors j'appelai le détective privé que j'avais engagé, je comptais en parler avec Edward hier soir mais... enfin bref.

Je le retrouvai quelques minutes plus tard dans Twilight.

- Hey Bella !

- Jim ! Ca fais longtemps je suis contente de te revoir !

- oui moi aussi.

Je me levai et l'enlaçai.

Jim est grand, métis et baraqué, il fait hyper peur il parait encombrant et pourtant il se faufile partout et arrive toujours à trouver ce qu'il faut. Je le connais de Forks, il venait que pour moi grâce à Carlisle.

- Chérie désolé, on ne tourne pas autour du pot car je n'ai pas le temps mais j'ai tout ce qu'il te faut.

Ta Tanya n'est pas difficile à choper je l'ai suivie 2 soirées et les 2 soirées elle se shootait.

Il me mit sous le nez les différents clichés de Tanya devant des rails de cocaïne.

Voilà qui allait au moins être simple pour Edward enfin le jour où je lui reparlerai.

- Merci Jim, tu me sauves comme toujours.

- Oui je sais, c'est un don chez moi.

Il pouffa, se leva puis m'embrassa et partit comme il est venu.

Je n'avais plus rien à faire, je remontais donc au bureau.

- Bella, Bella enfin te voila ! JANE vient voir.

La blonde arriva, la blonde s'appelait donc Jane un nom de pou*** bien sûr.

- Ha salut ! Tu es Bella, on n'a pas pu se présenter.

Elle avait un grand sourire genre oh une nouvelle copine : tu rêves !

- Je suis Jane, la cousine d'Alice.

La cousine d'Alice... Edward se tape la cousine d'Alice. Ba dis donc…

Alice est la sœur d'Edward donc si elle est sa sœur, ils ont la même cousine donc argh ! Edward se tape sa cousine, dégoutant.

Enfin ce serait stupide venant de lui, ça se trouve c'est juste sa cousine donc je suis… ridicule !

- Ha oui sa cousine, tu es la cousine donc tu es la cousine …

- D'Edward et d'Emmett c'est ça, elle finit ma phrase.

- ho et bien c'est bien tu-tu es la fille d'Eleazer et Carmen ?

- Oui c'est ça, tu les connais ?

- Bien ton père oui, il était souvent avec Carlisle donc enfin j'y vais.

Je me sentais un peu gênée donc comme ce matin je me renfermai dans mon bureau et mis la tête dans mes dossiers.

Ma porte s'ouvrit en grand et le plus bel homme du monde -du mien en tous cas- fit son apparition.

- JANE EST MA COUSINE !

- Je sais.

- Non mais Bella tu ne comprends pas, c'est vraiment ma cousine vraiment je ne couche pas avec !

- Je sais.

- Son père, c'est le frère du mien.

-Je sais.

- Enfin, je suis désolé.

Alors là, j'aurai bien voulu rajouter un "je sais" mais je ne pouvais pas parce que : pourquoi est-il désolé ?

- Désolé de quoi ?

- De … que tu es crue que Jane était, enfin tu vois...

- Tu couches avec qui tu veux Edward.

- Non Bella, non tu peux pas dire ça parce que il y a des limites avant oui, avant tu pouvais dire ça, tu pouvais dire que ce qu'on avait vécu n'était rien juste une partie de jambe en l'air mais... Mais maintenant après avoir vu ta réaction face à Jane et après avoir vu ma réaction face à tes larmes et ton désarroi Bella, on ne peut pas dire que tout ça ne signifie rien. Non, on ne peut pas parce que je t'aime et que toi aussi tu m'aimes, la seule différence entre nous, c'est que moi je l'avoue et que toi tu me regardes avec cette air de « je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ».

Ca y est, je rêvais. Putain mais à quel moment je me suis endormie ?

Il venait de faire ce stupide monologue et il se rapprocha de moi dangereusement alors je vérifiai si c'était un rêve : instinctivement je me pinçai.

Put*** ça fais mal ! Mais je ne rêve pas et il se rapprochait vraiment de moi.

Mm son odeur...

- Bella à présent il faut que tu répondes quelque chose.

- Je euh … oui tu euh … voulais euh pendant qu'on est dans les confidences et avant que je … t'embrasse il y a quelque chose d'autre que je dois savoir, une autre cousine jolie, une femme, des enfants ?

Son visage se crispa, il recula d'un pas et prit un air sérieux.

- Bella à propos du dossier Tanya il faut que …

- Je t'interromps, j'ai de nouveaux éléments, du solide et puisque j'ai décidé de t'aider, il faudrait que je rencontre le père tu sais quand je pourrais le voir ?

Il me jugea du regard, ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois et au bout de quelques minutes, il parla :

- Bella le père est déjà là… il est devant toi, c'est moi !

J'eus l'impression que ma mâchoire tomba et les murs tournèrent… Noir complet.

* * *

_Voila c'est fini il lui a enfin avouez tous sentiment et enfants !_

_Que va être la réaction de Bella ?_

_La suite dans un peu moins de 2 semaines car je repars se soir (19 juillet)_

_Voila_

_Merci a ma superbe Beta qui gère trop ! : AppleGreed_

_N'hésité pas appuyer sur le bouton en bas pour exploser ma boite e-mail en mon absence !_

_XOXO_

_Marie_


	11. Chapitre 11 Quand tous s'ecroule

_salut salut,_

_voila le nouveau chapitre avec un peu de retard mais je reviens de vacance le temps d'ecrire et la correction enfin voila !_

_j'espere qu'il vous plaira j'ai eu beaucoup de mal a l'ecrire et je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite mais bon !_

_ensuite je suis vraiment desolé pour toutes les reviews anonymes que vous avez pus m'envoyez et au quel je n'ai pas pu repondre mais j'ai manqué de temps enfin ne vous inquite pas a present je peux repondre ! _

_du reste merci beaucoup en mon absence ma boite e-mail etait bien contente toutes vos review mon touché !_

_je viens aussi de me rendre compte d'une grosse faute concernant le chapitre 2 et 3 au quel cas je disais que Rosalie ne connaissait pas Emmett j'avais oublier de faire les modifications j'espere ne pas vous avoir trop embrouiller !_

_trop de bavardage place au chapitre !_

* * *

pdv de Bella

J'ouvris les yeux et aperçus un plafond blanc mais très blanc ce qui était étrange puisque celui de ma chambre est blanc cassé ; Alice apparut au dessus de ma tête ce qui fut encore plus étrange !

-Bella; enfin tu es réveillée. Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

- Je, (ma gorge étant vachement sèche j'eus du mal à parler)… Où suis-je ?

- Tu ne te rappelles pas mon idiot de frère t'as parlée et ensuite tu t'es évanouie, mais en plus de ça ta tête a frappé le bureau et tu t'es ouverte. Tu as 7 points de sutures ça ne te fait pas trop mal ? Tu sais j'étais vraiment inquiète, en plus si ma demoiselle d'honneur est abimée et puis je lui avais dis à Edward que …

- Alice.

-Oui ?

- J'ai très mal à la tête, parle moins fort s'il te plaît.

- Oh désolé !

Les monologues d'Alice sont toujours durs à supporter et bien plus encore avec 7 points de sutures !

Elle m'embrassa sur le front.

- Je reviens, dit-elle puis quitta la pièce.

Je me retrouvais toute seule avec mes pensées et je me rappelais la discussion avec Edward.

Benjamin et Lilianne sont ses enfants en soit je m'en fiche mais ca fais depuis le début qu'il me ment et même tout le monde me ment, comment ont-ils fait pour ne pas me le dire !

Je suis vraiment énervée contre Edward et les autres, ils ont tous menti mais le pire c'est Edward qui dit m'aimer mais qui me ment : c'est la meilleur !

La porte s'ouvrit tout doucement. Edward fit son apparition, je soufflais mais il s'approcha quand même de moi.

- Salut.

- Salut, dis-je sur un ton énervé.

- Ca va ? Il avait l'air hésitant et heureusement pour lui je crois !

- Très bien, c'est le bonheur.

- Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Super maintenant que c'est dis tu peux retourner dans ta maison avec tes enfants qui t'attendent. La déclaration a été fait tout à l'heure mais bon si ça se trouve ça aussi c'était un mensonge, comme notre relation depuis le début.

- Bella arrête.

- Arrêter quoi Edward ? De te parler, ne t'inquiète pas c'était mes intentions ! Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit, tu peux partir.

- Bella, il prit un air attendrissant et allait approcher sa main sans doute pour toucher ma joue.

- Ne me touche pas Edward.

- Bella.

- Mais arrête avec tes Bella tu m'énerves. Tu t'attendais à quoi Edward qu'après ce que tu m'as dit que je te saute dans les bras et qu'on fasse l'amour sauvagement sur mon bureau ? Manque de bol ce n'est pas ça alors maintenant arrête de me regarder comme ça parce que ça m'énerve si je suis là c'est ta faute, si tu m'avais dit la vérité depuis le début je ne souffrirai pas des sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi et tout irait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, mais tu ne l'as pas fait alors maintenant veux-tu bien sortir je suis fatiguée.

Il me regarda une dernière fois et franchit la porte. Celle-ci fermée, j'explosai en larme.

Il m'avait regardée d'une telle manière, il s'en voulait vraiment il était déçu et le fait que je lui en veuille le rendait triste mais il m'avait fait trop de mal, je ne pouvais plus lui faire confiance.

Je devais oublier mes sentiments et puis c'est tout !

Déjà 2 semaines que je suis sortie de l'hôpital.

Une que je retravaille et une où je reparle a tous les Cullen excepter Edward.

Et 2 jours qu'Edward essaye de me parler et 2 jours que je l'évite.

Les premières jours avaient été durs, je parlais à pas grand monde et déprimai avec mon pot de glace mais Alice est Alice et on ne peut pas rester longtemps sans se parler. Elle m'a expliquée qu'elle avait promis à son frère jumeau … donc voilà et c'est pareil pour les autres !

Emmett et Jasper on trouvait ma réaction assez bizarre face à Edward étant pas au courant de notre passé mais ça a été vite oublié étant donné que Jasper et Alice se marient dans un mois et qu'Emmett a apprit que Rose est enceinte de bientôt 3 mois maintenant !

Il ne restait plus qu'Edward. Ma haine avait petit à petit disparu mais je savais à présent que si une relation devait reprendre entre nous, ce ne serai que de l'amitié. Mais je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête.

On frappa timidement, je répondis par l'affirmation ce que je regrettai tout de suite étant donné que c'était Edward qui se tenait derrière la porte : foutue habitude.

- Ecoute Bella je sais que tu m'en veux, que tu ne veux pas me parler mais il y a 2 semaine tu m'as dit que tu avais un dossier en béton sur Tanya et j'ai rendez vous au tribunal dans 5 jour alors Bella s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

- D'accord.

- D'accord ?

- Oui même si je te déteste profondément en ce moment, tes enfants y sont pour rien si tu es un gros con, ils n'ont pas besoin de vivre avec une drogué.

- Merci.

- Ouais c'est ça. Je te préviens, il ne se passera rien c'est strictement professionnelle. Tu a le droit de m'offrir de la glace de temps en temps pour m'avoir faite avoir 7 point de suture et c'est tout d'accord ?

- Ok. … quel parfum ?

- Quoi ?

- La glace quelle parfum ?

- A heu vanille avec coulis de chocolat et chantilly !

- Merci Bella.

Nous passâmes donc l'après midi à discuter sur le dossier Tanya, nous rigolâmes même un peu et j'appris à découvrir Edward comme si je ne le connaissais pas, c'était très agréable.

-Voilà avec ça, tu es sûr de réussir. Aucun juge normalement constitué donnerait la garde de deux petits bouts de choux à un folle drogué.

- Merci, ce soir il y a tout le monde qui vient manger chez mes parents et tu fais partie de la famille pour Alice et Emmett et mon père serait ravi de te revoir, alors si tu veux ?

- Je vais voir merci.

Il quitta la pièce et mon téléphone sonna :

« Jacob » comme d'habitude.

- JACOB J'EN AI VRAIMENT MARE DE TES APPELS !

- Bella écoute moi et ne raccroche pas … c'est ton père.

-QUOI MON PERE ?

- il y a eu des problèmes au travail et ils n'ont rien pu faire il … il est mort je suis désole Bells.

Ces trois mots suffir pour que tout mon monde s'écroule. Je lâchai le téléphone et m'écroulai en larme. Edward refit apparition dans la pièce quelques instants après, il se pencha vers moi sans comprendre et je m'accrochai à ses épaules et il referma son étreinte autour de moi.

On entendit vaguement Jacob dans le téléphone. Edward le prit, étant dans un état catatonique je ne compris pas tout mais Jacob devait sans doute expliquer les faits à Edward.

Pdv d'Edward

Effondrée même pire je n'avais jamais vu une personne dans cet état. Je me mis à penser à mon état à moi si c'était mon père et je sais très bien que je ne m'en remettrai pas !

Bella ne parlait jamais de sa famille mais elle devait compter énormément. Je ne me suis jamais retrouvé en face du deuil alors je ne savais pas comment réagir.

Jacob m'a expliqué qu'il s'est fait tirer dessus pendant une fusillade.

Je la pris dans mes bras toujours en larme et nous installai sur le canapé en face de son bureau.

Nous restâmes ainsi dans cette position pendant bien 1h, les sanglots diminuèrent petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Alice entra dans la pièce.

- Edward je te cherche depuis tout à l'heure mais qu'est …

- Chutttt.

Je déposai Bella sur le canapé, toujours endormie elle gémissait légèrement et se retourna.

J'entrainai Alice en dehors de la pièce.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Alice affolée.

- Elle… elle vient d'apprendre que son père est décédé il y a une heure. Elle n'a pas dit un mot et s'est juste effondrée dans mes bras puis elle s'est endormi il y a peut être 5 min dis à papa et maman que je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas la laisser.

- Ho mon dieu mais comment c'est arrivé ?

- Une fusillade. Je veillerai sur l'état à Bella, t'en fait pas.

- Oui mais tu veux que je reste ?

- Non c'est bon. Je pense qu'elle va juste dormir de toute façon.

- D'accord tu lui dis qu'on est là si elle a besoin !

- oui ok.

J'embrassai ma sœur sur la joue et rejoignis Bella.

Elle gémissait toujours et parlait ; plusieurs fois le nom de Charlie sortit de sa bouche.

Charlie étant son père cela ne m'étonna pas.

Son téléphone se mit à sonner et je m'empressai de le prendre et quittai la pièce, le nom de Renée était affichée malgré que j'ignorai qui c'était, il faillait répondre ça pouvait être important.

- Allo, fis-je hésitant.

- Bella ? (reniflement) c'est maman.

C'était donc sa mère, elle pleurait de l'autre coté du fil.

- Madame Swan, bonjour je suis Edward Cullen, je travaille avec votre fille. Elle dort en ce moment, je me suis permis de répondre.

- Oh bonjour. Elle m'a déjà parlée de vous. Je … je voulais savoir comment elle allait. Je sais que Jacob a appelle, je ne pouvais pas le faire moi j'étais...

- Oui bien sûr. Elle n'a pas dit un mot depuis l'appel de Jacob et elle pleure énormément mais elle s'est endormie

- Oui bien sûr je…

- Toute mes condoléances, je sais que ça doit être difficile.

- merci, on ne s'y attendais pas. Ils n'ont toujours pas attrapé l'homme qui l'a tué. C'est très dur.

Elle pleurait à l'autre bout du fil.

- Jeune homme, merci de prendre soit de ma fille et dites lui de me rappeler.

- Je ne manquerai pas, au revoir.

Je raccrochai et retrouvai Bella assise.

- Dis-moi que c'était un cauchemar.

- J'aimerai bien ma belle.

Je m'approchai d'elle et le repris dans mes bras.

- Ca va aller.

- Edward tu n'as pas un diner de famille ?

- Si mais je ne vais pas te laisser.

- Vas-y, j'ai plein de coup de fil à passer je... tu as eu des détails ?

- Il … Il a été tué dans une fusillade. Ils recherchent toujours la personne.

Ses magnifiques yeux se remplirent de larmes une fois de plus et j'eus du mal à me reprendre.

- Ma mère, murmura-t-elle.

- Elle a appelé, elle n'était pas seule, il faudrait que tu la rappelles.

- Oui bien sûr, je reviens.

Elle sortit et revint quelque minutes plus tard.

-je pars demain, l'enterrement à lieu dans 2 jours. Je serais là pour l'audience, ne t'en fais pas.

- Bella, je peux me débrouiller seul. Reste avec ta famille, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous.

- je non, je serai mieux avec vous. Merci d'être resté avec moi Edward, je vais entrer. Tu devrais rejoindre les autres.

- Tu devrais venir, on va juste diner. Je n'aimerais pas te laisser toute seule.

-Je ne sais pas tu … d'accord.

Elle devait être vraiment embrouillée dans sa tête pour accepter mais je préférai ça. Je passai un coup de fil à ma mère et nous partîmes. Tout le monde était déjà au courant, Alice se jeta dans les bras de Bella qui s'effondra encore et ainsi de suite. Je pus me rendre compte à quel point Carlisle et Bella étaient proches. La soirée se passa en silence, Emmett et Rosalie devait annoncer la grossesse de celle-ci mais ils ne l'eurent pas fait naturellement. Bella dut s'excuser au moins une centaine de fois pour ça ,malgré que Rose et Emmett la rassuraient.

Alice et moi la déposâmes à l'aéroport le lendemain, nous lui proposâmes de l'accompagner mais rien ni fit. Elle voulait être seule.

La vie reprit son court 3 jours plus tard quand elle revient, elle nous convoqua tous.

- Voila durant ces 3 jours je me suis rendue compte à quel point ma mère avait vraiment besoin de moi. Donc après le mariage d'Alice et Jasper, je la rejoindrai.

- Mais ma belle tu peux partir maintenant et tu reviens pour mon mariage, proposa Alice.

- Non vous ne comprenez pas. Après votre mariage je partirai définitivement.

* * *

_j'espere ne pas vous avoir trop deçu ! :S_

_je ne suis pas convaicu pas ce chapitre :/_

_la vie n'est pas très simpa avec Bella je sais !_

_j'espere avoir vos reaction en review et la suite arriera bientot !_

_merci a ma beta qui s'en elle les textes seraient beaucoup moins agreable a lire !_

**Pour la suite j'hesite a passé en ratting M quand pensez vous ?**

_XOXO_

_Marie_


	12. Chapitre 12 Mariage

_Salut tous le monde c'est moi avec un peu de retard il faus l'avouez desolé ... mes vous savez vacance oblige !_

_pour me faire pardonné le chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude ! ;)_

_**ATTENTION ma fiction est passé en rating M**_

_pour celle ( et ceux ?^o) ) qui mon faire par de leur souhait pour le ratting j'ai eu que des reponses positive, expeté une !_

_Alors lorsque qu'il y aura le lemon cela vous sera signalé par ****** au debut et a la fin !_

_Desolé je n'ai pas pas pu encore une fois repondre a tous le monde mais a partir de maintenant je pars plus donc y aur apu se souci la !_

_Tous les personnages appartiennent a Stephenie Meyer_

_Bonne lecture ! =)_

* * *

Ma décision était prise : je devais partir.

Quitter tout ne me réjouissait pas puisque j'avais toute ma vie ici à présent mais ma mère avait besoin de moi. Le fait que mon père soit parti met ma mère dans tous ses états, elle est si innocente, se retrouver seule du jour au lendemain ne l'aiderait en rien.

Alors j'irais la rejoindre, je quitterais tout … encore, mais c'est mieux.

Mais la perspective de quitter Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie et … Edward me rendait le choix difficile. Notre relation qui commençait à s'arranger allait s'arrêter là, mais c'est mieux pour moi.

J'étais toujours devant eux 4 qui me regardaient avec de grand yeux. Alice se décida à parler la première :

- Mais tu ne peux pas partir j'ai besoin de toi !

- Je serais là pour ton mariage je partirais après, me justifie-je.

- Mais je m'en fiche de mon mariage, tu vas me manquer tu sais.

- Oui mais je dois partir, je suis désolé de vous faire ça. Vous m'avez accueillie à bras ouverts et je vous fais faux bon. Je suis désolé mais je finirais les dossiers que j'ai entamé.

Pendant que je disais ça, je regardai Edward pour lui faire comprendre que je l'aiderai jusqu'au bout mais il avait la tête baissé et ne regarder rien d'autre que ses mains.

- Oh Bella !

Alice se leva et m'enlaça ; je ne pensais pas que mon départ l'atteindrait autant. Elle me prit dans ses bras et je sentis quelle pleurait.

- Alice non, pleure pas.

- Je suis désolé.

Elle renifla et essuie les quelques larmes qui tombaient.

Jasper et Emmett me parlèrent un peu et nous réprîmes notre réunion.

Nous parlâmes de l'affaire d'Edward et pour la première fois depuis que je venais de rentrer, il me parla :

- Tu sais Bella, je peux me débrouiller si tu veux préparer ton départ.

Il m'avait regardée droit dans les yeux, j'essayai d'y déceler des sentiments quelconques, comme de la tristesse ou de la colère ou n'importe quoi mais tout ce que je vis fut un être froid.

Il avait fait tellement avant mon départ, il avait pensé que peut être …

- Je… je non je veux t'aider, Bredouillai-je.

Il leva les épaules mais ne rajouta rien.

Les jours passèrent à une vitesse énorme, je bossai vachement pour finir mes dossiers dans les temps. L'audience avec Edward c'était passé comme il fallait, et comme prévu ! Tanya n'eu droit à aucun jour de visite, ce qui faut le dire, réjoui Edward.

Nous n'avions pas reparlé de mon départ et Edward ne s'était jamais exprimé de celui-ci … en tout cas devant moi. Malgré ça, nous nous rapprochions de plus en plus, je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne chose car jamais je n'oubliai mon départ.

Je sais que si je ne partais pas, nous aurions eu une toute autre relation.

Nous essayions tous deux d'écouter nos sentiments et de faire semblant de pas ressentir la tension sexuel qui pouvait y avoir quand nous étions seuls dans la même pièce, mais à part ça, tout allait bien !

J'avais rencontré ses enfants : ils étaient, il faut l'avouer, magnifiques tout d'Edward et rien de Tanya ! Malgré la différence de sexe Lily et Ben se ressemblaient énormément !

La même couleur de cheveux qu'Edward et même yeux !

Ils sont magnifiques et trop mignons et gentils.

J'ai regretté de ne pas les avoir connus plutôt mais en même temps cela ne sert à rien que des enfants de 3 ans s'attachent à une personne qui ne reverront plus avant longtemps !

Alice et Jasper allaient se marier demain, ce qui voulait dire que après demain j'étais dans l'avion. Tous mes bagages étaient bouclés, mes cartons qui étaient arrivés 5 mois avant étaient près à repartir.

Je ne regrettais pas ma décision mais abandonner tout me pinçai un peu le cœur …

J'avais eu ma mère quelques heures auparavant au téléphone, elle n'allait pas mieux et pleurait toujours ce qui ne fit que confirmer mon choix !

J'ai été tellement occupée c'est temps-ci que je n'eux pas le temps de penser à mon père même si tous les soirs j'avais mon coup de blues, j n'eux pas le temps de me lamenter.

Le mariage d'Alice en plus du boulot me prirent beaucoup de temps.

Il y avait tous les derniers essayages et les fleurs, le traiteur … ça nous a tous beaucoup occupés !

Rosalie gonflait à vue d'œil, maintenant enceinte de 5 mois, elle avait un ventre bien arrondi. Emmett en était plus que ravi et parlait souvent a leur fils de sport !

Elle vient tous juste d'emménager avec lui et ils préparent déjà la chambre du petit !

Nous étions tous réunis chez eux pour profiter de notre dernière soirée tous ensemble.

Edward, comme à son habitude maintenant, se rapprocha de moi et entoura mes épaules de son bras protecteur, il s'avait que les jours d'après allaient être difficiles et même si nous ne l'avouions pas, nous allions nous manquer mutuellement. Depuis la mort de mon père, nous avions nos habitudes et tout cela était dur.

- Donc demain, Rose et moi venons, réveillons Bella à 6 h pour qu'on est le temps de bien se préparer, tu sais comment c'est déjà ça fait tôt mais bon … on doit être parti à 10h30 d'ici pour être à 11h à la maison, nous sortons à 12h30 de l'église et nous retrouvons tous dans le parc pour les photos la salle de fête qui se situe à 5min de là, donc tout sera parfait ! A quelle heure est ton avions après Bella ?

- Il est à 11h le lendemain donc je pars à 8h d'ici.

- 8h. D'accord !

Je voyais bien les mines tristes de tout le monde de me voir partir, j'étais touchée mais il fallait que je me convaincs que c'était LA solution.

Edward me serra un peu plus fort les épaules de compassion ou bien de peur de me perdre.

J'aurais voulu que ce soit la deuxième car mes sentiments ne faisaient que grandir au fur à mesure que je découvrais le vrai Edward mais …

Nous restâmes comme ça tous ensemble toute la soirée, les enfants dorment dans ma chambre et restaient dormir ave moi puisque Alice les prépareraient, Edward allait dormir chez Jasper avec Emmett et Alice et Rose restaient aussi.

Sur le coup de minuit les garçons partirent, nous laissant nous les filles.

Nous arrosâmes la fin de soirée et nous endormîmes dans le salon.

- DEBOUT les filles! On est assez en retard comme ça !

Alice sautai partout, elle était joyeuse : c'est le jour LE grand jour !

-Allez, allez!

- Alice il est, j'ouvris l'œil et regardai l'heure, il est 6h15 et tu appelles ça en retard ?

- Mais oui, tu ne te rends pas compte de tout ce qu'il y a à faire.

Je me levais donc et partis en direction la cafetière car une matinée sans café c'est horrible et avec Alice il va même m'en falloir trois !

Rose et Alice parlaiet déjà et encore du mariage et de son déroulement. Je n'écoutais pas mais quand elle prononça le prénom Edward, je m'intéressai.

- Donc Edward sera au piano et moi j'entre c'est ça ?

- Edward fait du piano ? Dis-je étonnée.

- Oui tu l'as jamais entendu ? Il ne joue pluq beaucoup depuis le départ de Tanya, enfin il ne joue plus en public je l'ai surpris une ou deux fois à jouer une musique que je ne connaissais pas. Mais c'est tout ! J'ai dû le supplier pour qu'il veuille bien jouer pour moi. Il joue merveilleusement bien si Papa ne l'avait pas poussé dans la carrière d'avocat, il serait certainement un grand pianiste.

- A ce point là ?

J'étais vraiment étonnée, Edward ne m'avait jamais fait part de sa passion pour le piano !

- Bon Bella, reprit Alice qui avait enfilé le costume de chef, tu vas aller prendre ta douche et ensuite tu réveilleras Lily et Ben, pendant ce temps là on prépare les affaires !

C'est le grand jour, c'est le grand jour, sautilla Alice !

La douche me fit un grand bien après ce réveil, vêtue d'un peignoir j'allais me diriger dans la chambre des enfants.

Ils dormaient à moitié enlacés. Ils allaient me manquer presque autant que leur père…

- Lily, Ben, mes chéris il faut se lever.

Ils grognèrent un petit peu pendant que je caressais les cheveux de Lily.

Elle ouvrit un œil et lorsqu'elle me vit, elle m'offrit un grand sourire.

-Bonour Bella !

-Bonjour ma puce.

Je lui embrassai le front ainsi que son frère qui se réveilla.

- Le petit déjeuné est près.

- Tu as fais comme tu nous fais tout le temps ? Demanda Ben avec sa bouille made in Cullen.

- Oui comme d'hab, allez on y va ou tata lice va s'énerver.

Connaissant Alice ils sautèrent du lit et se précipitèrent vers la cuisine

Le temps que j'arrive, j'entendis Alice se plaindre du temps que j'avais mis et rose pouffée, elles allaient vraiment me manquer !

Au bout de 2h Rose et moi étions prête et les enfants, ils ne restaient qu'à les habiller, chose que nous ferons à la dernière minutes par précaution.

Nous portions, Rose et moi, une magnifique robe qu'Alice avait crée. Elle arrivait juste au dessus du genou avec un bustier d' une couleur rose pale.

Mes cheveux étaient regroupés en un chignon avec quelques mèches qui retombaient sur mon visage, Rose elle les avait lissés avec une barrette assortie à la robe.

La tenu de Ben était un petit costar noir avec un petit chemise blanche. Ca ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup mais il n'avait pas le choix avec Alice.

Lily elle, était plus que contente de sa tenue que Alice lui a crée : une robe blanche avec le bas en tutu et des petits fleurs violettes, elle était magnifique.

Mais la plus belle restait Alice. Sa robe était à couper le souffle, crée par elle-même, elle en était très fière et el y en avait de quoi ! Toute blanche, le haut en dos nu s'attachait à la nuque, tout le buste est en dentelle et s'arrête à la taille pour de la soie.

Elle était époustouflante

10h15 tout le monde était habillé et prêt à partir, nous nous installâmes sur la canapé. Lily vint me voir et s'installa sur mes genoux.

- Faut vraiment que tu partes Bella ?

- Oui ma chérie, je suis désolé.

Je la regardai dans les yeux et y perçus le regard de son père qu'il a parfois quand il est dans ses pensées.

- C'est vrai Bella, tu pourrais partir quelque jours plus tard.

- Ca ne servirait à rien Rose, juste à retarder l'inévitable.

Nous nous regardâmes toutes les 3 dans les yeux et nous rendîmes compte que c'était notre dernier moment toute les 3. Nostalgie s'impose, Rosalie allait craquer

- Non ,non, non, on ne déprime pas. C'est mon mariage et on rêvera Bella, pas vrai ?

J'acquiesçai silencieusement.

- Aller il est l'heure !

Nous nous levâmes tous d'un seul homme et rentrâmes dans la limousine.

- C'est troop bien ! Ta vu tata y a même a boire et la télé !

Ben sautait partout et Lily l'accompagna, ça détendit l'atmosphère.

Nous arrivâmes pile à l'heure comme Alice avait prévu.

Rose fit son entrée au bras d'Emmett. Edward Me donna sa main et nous les suivîmes dans l'allée qui nous mena à l'autel.

- Tu es magnifique, me murmura Edward.

Je rougie instinctivement et je perçus le sourire en coin d'Edward dû à son effet. Nous arrivâmes au bout, saluâmes Jasper qui faut l'avouez était magnifique. Il était heureux et ça se voyait !

Mr Bojangles de Nina Simone retentit et Ben et Lily firent leur apparition avec leur panier de fleurs, ils en mirent quelques une et Alice fit son apparition au coté de Carlisle. Elle traversa l'église avec grâce et arriva au coté de Jasper les yeux pétillants puis elle embrassa son père et lâcha sa main pour saisir celle de Jasper. Ils ne se quittèrent plus des yeux durant toute la cérémonie.

Edward capta mon regard et je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder dans les yeux. Ca me fit oublier tout ce qu'il y avait autour le mariage d'Alice, mon départ, ses enfants, tout quoi.

Edward détourna la tête et donna les alliances à Jasper ce qui me ramena a la réalité, je me concentrai à nouveau sur Alice et Jasper.

- Répété après moi Jasper.

Le fameux texte de

« Moi Jasper Hale je te prends Mary Alice Cullen pour légitime épouse dans la joie ou dans la tristesse, dans la santé ou dans la maladie, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare »

Et celui d'Alice jusqu'au moment fatidique

- Oui je le veux, dit Alice pour conclure leur union

Le prêtre leur donna l'autorisation de s'embrasser, les témoins sortirent et les mariés vinrent. Des colombes furent lâchées et des grains de riz lancés en grande parti par Emmett. Nous fîmes des photos et nous retrouvâmes à la salle.

Ce fut une journée magnifique, remplit que de joie et d'amour. Le soir arriva et la nuit ; vers 3h du matin les gens se firent moins nombreux et Edward me proposa de danser.

- Non je … je ne sais pas danser

- Tout est dans le cavalier, me rétorqua-t-il avec son sourire.

Je pus m'y résoudre et me retrouvai enlacée à Edward pour la dernière fois.

Edward avait une main sur ma hanche et l'autre dans mon dos, je déposai ma tête sur son épaule et reniflais son odeur qui me manquerait tant. Tout se fit dans le silence et lorsque je relevai la tête, il n'y avait plus personne d'autre qu'Edward et moi dans la pièce, Alice et Jasper était parti quelques heures avant pour leur voyage de noce et Emmett et Rose sont partis sans un mot.

Edward me fixait et l'inévitable depuis ces 4 mois arriva, ses lèvres si merveilleuse dont je rêve depuis notre première nuit se posèrent sur ma bouche. Il n'y avait pas de précipitation dans ce baiser mais que des sentiments que chacun voulait passer à l'autre.

Je m'éloignai de lui et murmurai :

- Edward c'est une mauvaise idée. Je pars demain.

- Chutt viens.

Il m'emmena dans les chambres de l'hôtel dans lequel nous séjournions et ouvrit sa porte.

- Edward.

-Bella dis-toi que c'est un cadeau d'adieu.

Il redéposa ces lèvres et je ne pus rien faire d'autre que de lui rendre ce tendre baiser car je ne pouvais plus résister. Je le voulais depuis des semaines, des mois et même si ça voulait dire une fois seulement, je le voulais.

Ses mains défirent la fermeture dans mon dos et ma robe glissa à terre, je me retrouvai en sous vêtements devant lui. Il se pencha vers moi et goûta la peau de ma nuque, il descendit progressivement vers ma poitrine où il décrocha mon soutient gorge pour sucer mon téton droit.

Il commençait à faire très chaud et je me rendis compte qu'Edward était encore habillé. Je défis sa cravate et enleva sa veste de costume et il se retrouva vite en boxer. Je me rapprochai de lui et sentis son désir sur mon ventre ce qui m'excita d'avantage. Je lui prodiguai la même chose que lui tout à l'heure et remonta jusqu'à son visage pour l'embrasser. il me poussa jusqu'au lit et me surplomba ; mon string rejoignit rapidement le tas d'habits ainsi que son boxer. Il attrapa un préservatif dans sa poche et se mit à mon entrée, il me regarda pour avoir mon accord et je lui répondis d'un baiser.

Il me pénétra tout doucement, je bougeai mes hanche pour aller plus vite mais il me bloqua.

Quand il toucha le fond, nous soupirâmes de plaisir et il commença à bouger en moi.

Je le suppliai d'aller plus vite, lui gémissait mon prénom, le moment était parfait. Nous arrivâmes à l'orgasme en nous regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il ressortit de moi et alla jeter le préservatif puis il se recoucha à mes cotés et instinctivement je me blottis contre son torse.

- Bella c'était …

- Oui, souriai-je.

- Je … je, il hesitait enormement ca se sentait qu'il etait entrain de faire le pour ou le contre il fini par declarer, non rien.

Je me relevai un peu et déposa mes lèvres sur les siennes, redescendit jusqu'à son oreille et murmura :

- Moi aussi.

Je m'endormis quelques minutes plus tard, paisible.

Mon réveil sonna et à 7h je me précipitai d'aller l'éteindre pour ne pas réveiller Edward.

C'était l'heure. Je pris mon jean et t-shirt de mon sac et les enfilai.

Ca ne servait à rien de réveiller Edward, nous nous étions dits au revoir hier de la meilleure manière.

Je pris mes dernières affaires pour rejoindre Rosalie qui devait déjà m'attendre.

Je laissai un petit mot à Edward et partis en silence.

Les au revoir avec Rose furent déchirants, elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer et moi aussi.

Arrivée dans l'avion, je repensais au mot qu'Edward devait être en train de lire.

_J'aurais pu tomber amoureuse._

* * *

_La fin est dur je suis desolé ! _

_la suite la semaine prochaine et il pourrait y avoir un choque pour beaucoup d'entre vous pour la suite ... _

_les petites reviews ne sont pas nombreuse pour toute les alertes que j'ai et sa fais toujours très plaisir! Je ne mord pas et repond a tous le monde !_

_merci à AppleGreed qui prend le temps de corrigé mes chapitres pendant ses vacances_

_XOXO_

_Marie_


	13. teaser !

_Hey ! _

_desolé se n'est pas un chapitre mais vu le nombre de review que j'ai eu_

_je ne peux me ressoudre a repondre a certaine de vos question _

_alors comme je l'ai promie a certain voici un avant gout du debut du prochain chapitre ! =)_

* * *

5 ans plus tard

-allez lice' réponds…

Déjà la troisième sonnerie et toujours rien. J'allai raccrocher quand

- A. C. design, Vanessa a votre écoute que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Bonjours puis-je parler a Mme. Hale s'il vous plaît

- Qui j'annonce ?

- Une ancienne amie

- Bien Mme

Je l'entendis appeler mon ancienne meilleure amie à qui je n'avais pas parlé depuis plus d'un an.

Je me rappelai alors pourquoi je ne le voyais plus.

Sans doute la distance et le temps qui passe à une vitesse fulgurante.

La dernière fois que j'ai eu de ces nouvelle fus à la naissance d'Emma sa fille et celle de Jasper.

Ensuite chaque' une a eu ses soucis et sa propre vie.

Mais je pense et que c'est pareil pour elle mais on oublie jamais sa meilleure amie.

C'est pour ca que je l'appelle maintenant parce que je pense que toute meilleure doit savoir quand l'autre se marie !

* * *

_C'était court mais intence comme on dis ! ;_

_J'attend votre avis meme pour ce petit bout car ca pourrait influencé la suite ! _

_la suite ce week end normalement ! =)_

_XOXO_

_Marie_


	14. Chapitre 13 retour

_Comme promis voici le nouveau chapitre !_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui on été nombreuse et qui me fon très plaisir !_

_On a fait saut dans le temps de 5 ans j'espere que vous aller aimer !_

_Tous les personnages appartiennent en partit a S. Meyer !_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

5 ans plus tard

-allez lice' réponds…

Déjà la troisième sonnerie et toujours rien. J'allais raccrocher quand :

- A. C. design, Vanessa à votre écoute que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Bonjour, puis-je parler à Mme Hale s'il vous plaît ?

- Qui dois-je annoncer ?

- Une ancienne amie.

- Bien Madame.

Je l'entendis appeler mon ancienne meilleure amie à qui je n'avais pas parlé depuis plus d'un an.

Je me rappelai alors pourquoi je ne la voyais plus.

Sans doute la distance et le temps qui passe à une vitesse fulgurante.

La dernière fois que j'ai eu de ces nouvelles fut à la naissance d'Emma sa fille et celle de Jasper.

Ensuite chacune a eu ses soucis et sa propre vie.

Mais je pense et que c'est pareil pour elle mais on n'oublie jamais sa meilleure amie.

C'est pour ça que je l'appelle maintenant parce que je pense que toute meilleure amie doit savoir quand l'autre se marie !

- Alice Hall.

- Bonjour ici Isabella Swan.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Là, elle venait de m'exploser l'oreille.

- Bella Bella Bella c'est bien toi ?

- Oui c'est moi.

- Oh mon dieu comment tu m'as manquée, il faut vraiment que tu viennes bientôt, faut vraiment que tu rencontres Emma. Tu te rends compte ça fait quoi un an qu'on ce n'est pas parlé ?

- Oui à peu près !

- Alors que me vaut ce coup de fil ?

- Je vais me marier.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAA !

- Alice c'est une manie chez toi te m'exploser l'oreille ?

- Bella tu vas te marier ! C'est avec le fameux homme de l'année dernière ?

- Oui c'est lui, je vais me marier avec Dimitri Volturi !

- Mais c'est génial !

- C'est la raison de mon appel, il me faut la meilleure pour ma robe !

- Bien sur !Oh lala j'y crois pas.

Je l'entendais sauter sur place et je me doutai qu'elle courrait partout.

Ca m'avait manquée !

- Je te vois quand ?

- Dans 1h je suis déjà à New York, il faut que je passe voir Edward d'abord.

- Ô ça va être dur ! Il est au courant ?

- Pas encore, bisous ma belle.

- Ciao !

Toujours dans le taxi je me rapprochai de plus en plus de chez Edward.

Depuis que j'étais repartie, je l'avais vu une seule fois.

Flash back :

Déjà 4 mois que j'étais partie de New York rejoindre ma mère.

Son moral allait mieux et ce qui confortait ma décision de revenir était que mon retour lui faisait le plus grand bien. J'avais retrouvé ma chambre de jeune fille.

En septembre je passerai des concours pour changer de branche puisque ce n'est pas à Forks qu'on va trouver des affaires !

Qu'est ce que c'est que cette sonnerie ?

J'ouvris l'œil 7h du matin qui pouvait bien appeler à cette heure là.

- Allo, dis-je avec une voix endormie.

- Bella ? Je te réveille je suis désolé.

- Emmett qu'est qui se passe ? Rose va bien ?

- Rose a accouché cette nuit ! Ca nous ferait plaisir que tu viennes.

- Je suis là cette après midi. Félicitation au fait comment va le petit bout ?

- Parfaitement bien ! Nate fait 3 kg 250 et 51 cm et Rose va super bien, on a hâte de te voir belissima.

-Bisous, je pars.

Je partis dans l'avion et me rendis compte que la dernière fois que j'en avais pris, je venais de quitté Edward. J'avais ensuite reçu une cinquantaine d'appel en absence de celui-ci et je ne lui avais jamais reparlé.

Ca allait être dur.

Ma première destination fut le Seattle Grace Hospital.

Je frappai à la porte et me retrouvai devant toute la famille Cullen.

- Bella, hey !

- Alice, ça fait longtemps !

- Comment va la jeune maman ?

- Je vais bien.

Je me penchai vers Nate, il était magnifique et bien que je n'avais pas vraiment d'expérience en mesure de bébé, celui était vraiment beau.

Pendant toute l'après midi, j'avais sentis le regard d'Edward que je n'avais pas osé affronter. Quand l'heure des visites fut terminé, nous fûmes donc tous obligés de partir en même temps, on me saisit le bras et je me retrouvai dans une espèce de placard à balais avec un homme que j'aurai reconnu entre mille, rien qu'à l'odeur qu'il émanait.

- Bella.

Sa voix de velours me frappa et je dus faire un gros effort pour ne pas succomber à l'attraction qu'il y avait entre nos 2 corps.

- Tu ne pouvais pas partir en me disant ça sans revenir.

- Edward.

J'affrontai enfin son regard et me plongeai dedans.

- Tu sais que rien ne se passera, lâches mon bras et laisses moi partir. Je pars dans 2 jours de toutes façons.

- Bella, tu me manques...

- Tu me manques aussi Edward mais on ne peut pas, laisses moi partir.

Il lâcha mon bras et je mis sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser à la commissure des lèvres et sortis.

Ce fut la dernière fois que je le vis.

Fin du flash back

Notre relation ensuite se limita à de nombreux mails entre nous. Il me donnait de ses nouvelles de celles de ses enfants et moi de ma vie.

Il est donc au courant pour Dimitri mais il ne pensait peut être pas que c'était aussi sérieux. Je ne le pensais pas moi non plus mais le soir de sa demande je me suis dite que c'était le mieux car j'aime Dimitri.

J'appréhendais quand même énormément nos retrouvailles.

Je me retrouvais donc devant sa porte à me demander si ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma réflexion car la porte s'ouvrit sur une magnifique petite fille d'un mètre vingt avec les cheveux bouclés et cuivrés.

- Lily, m'étonnai-je.

-Bella !

Elle me sauta dans les bras, je caressai ses magnifique cheveux quand j'entendais cette voix :

- Lily à qui parles-tu ?

Il murmura mon prénom comme si j'étais une revenante, ce qu'il faut avouez et un peu réel.

Je déposai Lily et lui fis un petit signe de main accompagné d'un :

- Salut, ça fait longtemps !

- Bella, souffla-t-il encore comme s'il n'était pas sûr que j'étais là.

- Oui c'est moi.

- Bella !

Il s'approcha de moi en 3 enjambées et m'enlaça fortement.

- Edward, je peux plus respirer.

- J'y crois pas que tu sois là. Que nous vaut cet honneur ?

- Je peux rentrer non ?

- Bien sûr, Lily chérie va chercher ton frère dit lui de descendre dire bonjour.

- Alors ça va tu te remets, le questionnai-je.

- Ouais, tu sais ce n'était pas l'amour de ma vie, répondit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je détournai mon regard.

- Et toi, avec Dimitri ? Il est ici au faite ?

- Justement c'est pour ça que je suis là, Edward. Je … je vais me marier.

- Oh !

- Oh ?

- Et bien félicitation !

- Bella, s'écria Ben.

- Hey bonhomme, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien tu sais que j'ai une amoureuse maintenant et je suis grand, pu besoin de dire bonhomme.

- Excusez-moi, jeune homme, rigolai-je.

- Les enfants avec Bella on a une discussion de grand. Allez jouer ok ?

- Ouais, dirent-ils d'une seule voix.

- Ta rupture avec Dana ne les a pas trop affectés ?

- Non, tu sais ils ne l'ont pas vu beaucoup justement à cause de ses choses-là. Donc tu es là pour voir Alice ?

- Oui elle va faire ma robe et puis on va emménager dans le coin aussi pour le travail de Dimitri, son entreprise déménage par là.

- Ouah mais c'est super !

Il hésita un peu et effleura légèrement ma main avant de la garder dans la sienne. S'en fut trop pour moi et reprit ma main, peut être un peu trop brusquement puisque il s'excusa.

- C'est rien, je dois y aller. Il faut que j'aille voir ta sœur !

Je l'embrassai sur la joue et j'eus un flash back de notre dernier baiser. Avant qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit, je partis en courant.

J'arrivai devant AC design, l'entreprise de d'Alice.

Elle a complètement changé de branche elle aussi et s'est lancée dans son vrai talent : la création de vêtements. Elle est maintenant une couturière reconnue dans le monde entier. Ces vêtement font le tour du monde et tous les mannequins qui se respectent rêve de travailler pour la grande Alice Cullen.

Et c'est dans cette ascenseur qui me mène à ma meilleure amie que mon ventre se noua pour ses retrouvailles. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre, ça faisait tellement longtemps…

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur l'étage AC design et je me présentai à l'accueil.

- Bonjour le bureau d'Alice Cullen s'il vous plaît.

- Qui la demande ? demanda la secrétaire avec sa voix nasillarde.

- Une amie, vous n'allez pas recommencer comme quand je vous ai eu au téléphone ?

- Ah c'était vous, répondit-elle avec un air hautain.

- Oui c'était moi, voulez-vous bien m'annoncer ?

- Bien sur.

'Sale conne' pensai-je, les secrétaires sont vraiment toutes pareilles.

-Belllaaaaaaa !

Elle me sauta dans les bras et on resta comme ça pendant bien 5 minutes.

- Aller viens on va dans mon bureau. On doit discuter.

- Oui.

Arrivée dans son bureau, je découvris son nouveau monde. Des croquis étalés sur son bureau, des mannequins un peu partout avec des robes magnifique qu'elle seule sait faire.

- Aller raconte moi ces 5 dernières années, sourit-elle.

Nous restâmes toutes les 2 pendant plus de 3 heures à discuter de nos vies.

Moi de ma nouvelle vie à Forks et Dimitri et elle d'Emma et de son récent divorce avec Jasper.

Car oui, Alice et Jasper ont divorcé. Moi qui pensait quand je les regardais que c'était le grand amour infini et que je les enviais, à présent ils sont en instance de divorce car ils n'ont pas réussi à s'entendre après la naissance d'Emma.

- Alice tu es sure de ta décision ?

- Je... oui, je crois.

- Mais tu l'aimes encore ?

- Bien sûr, elle était outrée.

- Mais alors pourquoi ?

- je ne sais pas Bella je l'aime encore je ne veux pas…

Elle sanglota et se retrouva dans mes bras.

- J'ai bien fait de revenir ma belle, on va arranger ça.

- Je l'aime Bella, sanglota-elle.

Elle se calma un peu et nous reprîmes notre conversation, je lui parlai de Dimitri qu'elle rencontrera dans une semaine.

- Alors qu'elle est ta prochaine destination !

- Le lit, soupirai-je. Et faut que j'appelle Rose aussi.

- Tu dors où ?

- A l'hôtel.

- Soit pas idiote, viens chez moi. Je suis toute seule et puis il faut que tu vois Emma !

* * *

_Voila c'est fini j'espere que vous avez aimé !_

_n'hesitez pas a me laissé un review elles sont un superbe carburant et sans elles j'ecrirais pas les chapitres aussi souvent !_

_/!\ je n'ai rien personnelement contre les ecretaire mais c'est Bella qui pense sa par rapport au debut avec celle qui draguai edward !_

_merci à ma Beta !_

_x.o.x.o_

_Marie_


	15. Chapitre 14 reflexion

_Voila le nouveau chapitre ! _

_On a passer la barre des 200 alors je vous remercie beaucoup ca me fait très plaisir !_

_merci pour toutes vos reactions sur le chapitre precedent plusieur personne on était très surprise sur le couple Jasper et Alice mais j'aime bien sortir de l'ordinaire ! =)_

_tous les personnages appartiennent a S. Meyer sauf ceux que j'ai inventer!_

_Voila le chapitre_

* * *

Nous partîmes toutes les deux chez Alice. Elle habitait tout près d'ici mais nous devions d'abord récupérer Emma chez Jasper qui lui habitait un peu plus loin.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à me faire à l'idée que c'est deux-là ne soient plus ensemble. Ils ressemblaient tellement au couple parfait. Leur rupture franchement je n'y crois pas vraiment. C'est arrivé si vite un malentendu, je n'ai jamais réussi à vraiment savoir. Tout ce que je savais c'était ce qu'Edward et moi échangions par e-mail car Alice ne me l'avait jamais dit.

- Comment tu as su que je n'étais plus avec Jasper, me questionna Alice.

- Je … je, balbutiai-je.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne le savais pas, tu n'étais absolument pas surprise quand moi je te l'ai dit. Alors qui ?

- Edward, souffle-je.

- Tu reparles à Edward ? S'étonna t-elle. Mais depuis quand ?

- On ne s'était pas revu depuis la naissance de Nate mais je n'ai jamais coupé les ponts avec lui, j'ai des nouvelles de lui et vous souvent par mail. Il ne vous l'a jamais dit ? M'étonnai-je à mon tour.

- Et bien non apparemment.

Elle paraissait légèrement irritée et pour me prouver mon ressenti, elle appuya plus fort sur la pédale de l'accélérateur.

- Oh ! fut la seule chose que je pus sortir ; pourquoi avait-il fait une chose comme cela ? Aucune idée

- Tu sais, il ne sait pas remis du fait que tu sois parti !

- QUOI ?

- Il ne nous l'a jamais dit, tu le connais. Mais je le connais encore mieux c'est mon frère jumeau il ne peut rien me cacher, je sais tout.

Elle se retourna, me sourit et ralentit car nous arrivions en ville.

- Tu as vu mon frère, il est au courant que tu es là ?

Nous arrivions enfin au sujet sensible pendant nos 3 heures de discussion tout était passé : son couple, mon couple, nos petites affaires, la famille,... mais j'avais réussi jusqu'à présent à éviter le sujet « Edward ».

- Oui, murmurai-je. J'eus même un doute qu'Alice ne l'ait pas entendu tellement c'était bas mais elle inclina la tête comme quelqu'un qui veut des détails.

- Il ne s'est rien passé Alice et il ne se passera rien. Nous sommes amis et je suis allée le voir pour voir comment il allait lui et les enfants et puis après sa rupture avec Vanessa je me suis que. Alors arrête stp.

- Arrêter quoi Bella ? Je n'ai rien dit du tout j'ai juste penché la tête, c'est toi qui a commencé ton monologue sur le fait que tu ne seras pas avec Edward. C'est toi qui m'a dit tout ça et c'est toi qui essaye de te convaincre. Maintenant on est arrivé.

Là, elle venait de me piéger. Mais je ne veux pas être avec Edward, ni lui ni moi, je savais juste où elle voulait en venir … oui je le savais.

_Tu es sure ?_

Voilà que ma conscience me parle ! On est mal barré, moi je vous le dis.

_Non vraiment sure parce que pourquoi Alice penserait a ça, elle a d'autres problèmes._

Oui c'est ça, je vais faire comme si je n'entendais pas et je ne vais pas répondre.

_Tu sais je suis toi donc tu n'as pas besoin de me répondre puisque tu m'entends. Edward tu ne l'as pas oublié, Alice n'y est pour rien si dès qu'elle dit Edward tu as des frissons ou qu'à chaques fois qu'il te frôle la main tu as des réactions qui font que tu dois changé de culotte... Non elle y est pour rien._

Après il n'y eut plus la petite voix, elle s'était enfin arrêtée. Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit ma conscience, ça doit être plus le coté un peu fou de moi qui ressort.

- Bella tu descends ou pas ?

- Ouais. Au fait, rappelles moi pourquoi tu n'es plus avec Jasper ?

- Il- tout est devenu différent après la naissance d'Emma et plus rien n'allait, dit-elle comme si c'était évident.

- Ça va s'arranger, vous ne pouvez pas divorcer.

- Et bien faut croire que oui, je ne lui ai pas trop parlé de toute façon.

Elle avança d'un pas décidé jusqu'à la porte et sonna.

-Alice, souffla Jasper amoureusement.

- Jasper, répondit-elle froidement.

Enfin de compte ça n'allait pas être gagné…

-Hey Bella !

Il me prit dans ses bras et Alice disparut dans une autre pièce.

- Hey dur ? Dis-je accompagnée d'un signe de tête vers Alice.

- Ouais, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? C'est depuis quand que c'est comme ça ?

- 2 mois.

- Parles lui, tu sais très bien que ça devrait pas être comme ça.

- Oui mais tu connais Alice, je n'arrive jamais à lui parler. Elle refuse et maintenant c'est le même rituel tous les jours, elle me réveille tous les matins à 6h30 pour me déposer Emma et revient la chercher le soir, le tout en silence.

- Aller ça va s'arranger.

J'espère, pensai-je.

Je rejoignit ensuite Alice qui était déjà presque prête à partir, les affaire d'Emma était rassemblés et elle l'installait dans le cosi.

- On y va, me dit-elle.

Elle sortit la première en disant au revoir à Jasper ; je l'embrassai sur la joue en lui promettant de faire tout mon possible et nous repartîmes.

- Tu habites ou au faite ?

- Chez Edward pourquoi ?

Je regardai en face de moi et je me rendis compte que l'on rentraient dans le garage d'Edward.

- QUOI ? Alice tu m'as dis que tu vivais toute seule !

- Oui, enfin presque, avec Edward et les jumeaux.

- Je ne peux pas rester Alice.

- Bella soit pas idiote, allez viens.

Je rentrai donc de force dans la maison que je connaissais déjà au paravent.

- Y a quelqu'un ? cria Alice.

Il n'eut pas de réponse.

- Je prends ça pour un non, récria-t-elle.

- Tu connais déjà ?

- Oui, enfin le bas.

- Viens, je te montre ta chambre.

Nous montâmes un premier escalier où elle m'expliqua que c'était le coin enfant et nous remontâmes encore et nous nous rendîmes sur une grand mezzanine qui donnait sur le salon.

Il y avait 4 portes.

- La première sur la gauche c'est la mienne ensuite c'est celle d'Edward, la troisième maintenant c'est la tienne et la quatrième c'est son bureau.

- Emma dors ou ?

- Dans une chambre dans le coin enfant.

- Mais c'est immense.

- Oui, il a vu grand quand il a construit !

- Alice ? cria la voix que je reconnus comme étant celle d'Edward.

- On est là-haut.

Nous entendîmes plein de petits pas dans les escaliers monter à une vive allure et 2 petites terreurs arrivèrent et appelant :

-Tata lice !

- Hey les enfants ça va ?

- Coucou la miss alors le boulot, fit-il avant d'arriver en haut et de m'apercevoir.

- Ô Bella.

- J'ai offert une de tes chambre vides à Bella, elle voulait dormir à l'hôtel, répliqua Alice sur un ton désespéré.

- Ouais, il n'y a pas de soucis.

Il paraissait un peu embêté et je ne me sentais pas vraiment à ma place. Je regardais mes pieds et il eut un grand silence qu'Alice coupa.

- Bon les terreurs on goute ?

-Ouiiii, dirent-ils en cœur.

Alice remonta légèrement Emma qui glissait et elle descendit me laissant seule avec Edward.

Le malaise était encore là, je remontai donc la tête pour le voir me défigurer.

-Eu si … ça te pose un problème que je dorme ici, je vais à l'hôtel, Alice ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle vivait avec toi.

- Y a des chambres, vaut mieux qu'elles servent à quelque chose, il me sourit, mit sa main dans le bas de mes reins et me fit avancer vers les escaliers.

- On devrait descendre.

Je le regardai et je pense que mes joue durent devenir plus que rouge à cause de son regard et de nos yeux qui ne se quittaient plus. Je le vis se rapprocher, lui et ses lèvres, de plus en plus prés de moi... je pris donc la fuite et rejoignit Alice et les enfants.

La soirée se passa super bien.

Après avoir couché les enfants nous discutâmes de tout, tous les 3 excepté peut être des sujets qui fâchent.

J'évitais le plus possible le regard d'Edward car il continuait de temps en temps à me jeter des coups d'œil.

Lorsque Alice commença à me parler de mon mariage, Edward partit pour faire un turc quelque part…

Alice me dit que ce n'était rien.

- Donc tu la veux comment cette robe ?

- Magnifique !

- Bien sûr de toute façon c'est moi qui la fait, se vanta Alice.

- Simple quand même, dans 3 mois je serai Madame Volturi !

Mon téléphone sonna au même instant.

- On parlait justement de toi.

_- Hey, tu va bien ?pas trop dure ?_

Je fis signe à Alice que je sortais et me retrouvai sur le perron.

- Oui oui, tout va bien je dors chez Alice et Edward au lieu de l'hôtel tout va bien ! Tu me rejoins quand ?

-_ Justement c'est pour ça que j'appelai, je serai là dans 3 semaine._

Je soupirai.

_- Je suis désolé chérie mais le temps de régler tout ça met plus de temps que prévu._

- Ouais je sais …

_- Tu me manques._

- Toi aussi, soufflai-je, je dois y aller je t'aime.

_- Moi aussi._

Je coupai court à la conversation et mis ma tête dans mes mains.

Je n'arrivai plus à comprendre ce que j'avais avant de venir, je n'avais aucun doute alors qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait, qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

_Edward._

Edward a changé ?

_Oui._

Changer quoi ?

_Tout …_

Voilà que je me reparlai à moi-même, ça en devenait très bizarre.

Mais malheureusement je fus obligée d'être d'accord. Le fait de revoir Edward avait tout changé, il me faisait avoir des réactions que je n'ai pas en présence de Dimitri.

Il me fait ressentir beaucoup trop de choses qui ne devraient pas avoir lieu avec cette personne.

J'aime Dimitri, il n'y a pas de doute mais je ne sais pas. J'aime sans doute plus Edward…

Tout se chamboulait, je ne savais plus, plus rien : Edward ou Dimitri ?

Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je me pose la question, je vais me marier, je ne devrais pas. Dimitri est merveilleux avec moi alors arrête Bella. Je devais m'arrêter.

J'aime Dimitri, je n'aime pas Edward, j'aime Dimitri, je n'aime pas Edward.

_En tout cas, tu essaies de t'en convaincre._

Oh toi, tais-toi !

Quelqu'un s'assit à côté de moi et je relevais la tête.

- Alice est partie se coucher.

Edward se pencha vers moi et essuya les quelques larmes qui étaient tombées sur mes joues sans que je m'en sois rendu compte.

-Bella, soupira-t-il.

- Edward arrête, il faut arrêter ça.

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers là haut.

- Bella arrête de fuir !

Je continuais de marcher mais lui répondis quand même :

- Il n'y a rien à fuir.

J'arrivai à ma porte mais il me reteint par le bras, comme il y a 5 ans.

- Alors pourquoi le fais-tu, murmura-t-il.

- Parce que c'est mieux.

- Donc tu avoues tu fuis, il se rapprochait dangereusement de moi et je me retrouvais entre le mur et lui.

- Non.

- Isabella arrête tu ne peux pas fuir…

Il se pencha vers moi et embrassa la peau de mon cou, il remontait et avant d'embrasser mes lèvre, il murmura :

- Tu ne peux pas fuir parce que tu ne le veux pas, sinon tu l'aurais fait depuis longtemps !

Il déposa ses lèvres si douce dont je rêvais depuis 5 ans, il m'embrassa tendrement rien de pressé, il caressa du bout de sa langue mes lèvres et je les entrouvris. Je le sentis sourire.

J'essayai de ne pas me laisser emportée et pensais :

J'aime Dimitri pas Edward, j'aime Dimitri pas Edward, j'aime Edward pas Dimitri.

La petite voix dans ma tête murmura un petit _l__apsus révélateur._

Et plus rien en moi ne répondait, je m'accrochais à ses épaules et ébouriffais ses cheveux tandis que l'une de ses mains s'aventurait sous mon chemisier et l'autre dans la bas de mes reins.

* * *

_C'est fini pour aujourd'hui =) _

_je suis pas très convaincu par ce chapitre mais j'espere qu'il vous a plus_

_je n'ai qu'une seule facon de le savoir le petit bouton en dessous :$_

_Et souvent ca me fait super plaisir et j'ecris plus vite ! _

_merci a ma Béta et a la semaine prochaine (normalement)_

_x.o.x.o_

_Marie_


	16. Chapitre 15 ce n'est pas mon jour

_coucou petit chapitre, vraiement petit desolé :/ mais il se passe plein de truc_

_merci pour toute vos review j'adore !_

* * *

Je sentis quelque chose bouger sous moi, je clignai des yeux et m'aperçus que j'étais couchée sur le torse d'Edward et qu'il respirait tous simplement.

Je me remémorais la nuit précédente de nos ébat plus que torride avec Edward je n'avais jamais ressenti cela avant, même 5 ans en arrière ni même avec Dimitri avec qui je vais me marier.

Car oui je vais me marier, je ne peux pas lui faire ça et puis avec Edward ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

Je savais que lorsque je poserai un pied en dehors de ce lit, rien de tout ça ne devrait se reproduire, jamais. Jamais je ne devrais retoucher Edward, sentir ses caresse prodigieuses, ses baisers enflammés et tout ce qui va avec.

Je le regardais : il était paisible, un petit sourire sur les lèvres et ces magnifiques cheveux encore plus décoiffés que jamais. Je me rendis alors compte que c'était vraiment le dernier moment avec Edward et que je ne devrais plus jamais succomber à la tentation. Je me penchai un peu, nichai ma tête dans son cou et sentis son odeur je me blottis plus que nécessaire et profitais de ce dernier moment. Je déposai un dernier baiser dans son cou. Et me levai. Alors que mes pieds allaient toucher le sol, Edward me saisit par la taille et me rapprocha de lui.

- Tu as une fâcheuse tendance à t'enfuir à la fin de chacun de nos ébats.

Je me plongeai dans ses grands yeux verts.

- Ca n'aurait jamais dû arriver Edward.

- Bella ne recommence pas. Bien sûr que ça aurait dû arriver, c'est le destin !

- Le destin n'a rien à voir là-dedans, j'ai fait une bêtise : j'aime Dimitri.

- Non tu te caches la vérité Bella, tu te mens à toi-même et tu le sais.

- Non.

Soufflai-je légèrement et détournai le regard.

- Tu ne comprends pas, lui di- je.

- Comprendre quoi Bella ?

- Mais que je l'aime !

- Bella, soupira Edward. Ne fais pas ça, ne m'abandonne pas encore. Rends- toi à l'évidence, si tu l'aimais vraiment tu ne serais pas dans mon lit, tu ne m'aurais pas embrassé, tu ne m'aurais pas demandé de te prendre plus fort et enfin tu ne serais pas encore là à me regarder avec ton regard perdu en te convaincant que tu l'aimes alors que tu sais que c'est faux. Mais tu vas continuer de t'en convaincre et si je n'arrive pas à te résonner, tu serais même capable de l'épouser pour me prouver que j'ai faux car tu es comme ça et que tu es têtue. Bella tu sais très bien que ça devait arriver parce que c'est comme ça et que ça l'a toujours été. Tu aimes peut-être Dimitri mais tu ne ressens pas la même chose que ce que tu ressens pour moi. Dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas et je te laisserai partir.

Je me retournai vers lui et regardais à nouveau dans ses yeux. Je devais lui dire car je ne devais pas continuer ainsi. Mais en étais-je capable ? Etais-je capable de renoncer pour de bon à Edward ?

Je ne sais pas si je pouvais mais ce que je sais c'est que je le dois.

- Ca ne signifie rien Edward.

Je me détachais de lui et partis dans la salle de bain.

Je laissais l'eau chaude couler sur moi et je repensais à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Comment je pourrais vivre un mariage qui se forme déjà sur un mensonge…

Je devais lui parler car les remords étaient là et je m'en voulais terriblement. Je n'aime plus Edward et je ne peux pas l'aimer de toute façon.

Tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est l'oublier comme avant je vais être heureuse avec Dimitri, il n'y a pas de doutes.

Alors pourquoi cette petite voix dans ma tête me dit-elle que j'essaye de me convaincre et que même si je suis heureuse avec Dimitri, je ne le serais jamais autant que je ne pourrais l'être avec Edward ?

Je devais voir Dimitri ! Je sortis de la douche déterminée, je devais le revoir et je suis sure que après l'avoir vu je saurais ce que je vais faire.

J'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain et tombai sur Edward.

Je me dirigeai dans ma chambre, pris mon sac vide et y mis quelques vêtements -pas tout- puisque je savais que j'allais revenir vivre dans cette ville et ça ne servait à rien de m'encombrer dans l'avion.

- Bella qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je fais ma valise.

- Oui ça se voit bien, mais pourquoi ?

- Je prends l'avion, je vais voir mon mari.

- Bella, soupira-t-il comme exaspéré.

- Alut Bella, murmura Alice en baillant.

- Salut, répondis-je enjouée.

Je fermai mon sac et passai devant la porte, j'embrassai Alice sur la joue et descendis les escaliers.

- Tu vas où ?

- Vais voir Dimitri je t'appelle.

Je claquai la porte et montais dans un taxi à proximité.

Je mis du temps à trouver un vol et lorsque je fus dans celui-ci, je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas prévenu Dimitri de mon arrivée mais ce n'est pas grave ça lui fera une bonne surprise.

Je ne savais quand même vraiment plus où j'en étais et j'avais encore du mal à me rendre compte que j'avais couché avec Edward la nuit dernière. A vrai dire, je m'efforçais de ne pas y penser parce que j'avais aimé ça… Ca avait été tellement fort entre nous et je m'en voulais encore plus. J'avais souffert à cause de lui de puis plus de 3 ans et Dimitri m'avais aidée à remonter la pente, je pensais être enfin débarrassée de tous ses sentiments mais non.

La fatigue m'emporta et lorsque je fus réveillée, j'étais arrivée à destination.

Je récupérais toutes mes affaires ainsi que ma voiture que j'avais laissée au parking de l'aéroport et en 45 minutes je me retrouvais devant chez moi.

J'étais contente de retrouvé ma maison ça me faisait un bien fou. La voiture de Dimitri était là donc je rentrai en pensant le trouver mais lorsque je le fis, je me figeai instantanément devant la scène qui me faisait face.

Dimitri était à moitié nu avec une fille que je revenus comme étant notre organisatrice de mariage. Je claquai la porte pour me faire remarquer et Dimitri tourna la tête vers moi.

Il lâcha la fille et me dévisagea genre « qu'est ce que tu fous là »

J'étais sans réaction, qu'est que je pouvais dire mais lorsqu'il me dit :

- Bella je peux tout t'expliquer.

Je ne contrôlai plus et tout explosai :

- COMMENT CA TU VAS POUVOIR TOUT M'EXPLIQUER ? Tu sais Dimitri j'ai déjà entendu ça, tu sais avec mon ex, Jacob, mais toi t'as fait pire parce que tu connaissais mon passé. Je sais très bien ce que tu vas me dire « C'est arrivé qu'une fois » ou bien « On s'y attendait pas ça nous est tombé dessus »

- Mais c'est vrai Bella.

- TAIS TOI tu t'enfonces, tu sais quoi tu n'es qu'un gros con qui se fout des autres parce que ça dure depuis combien de temps tout ça, hein ? Le début de l'organisation du mariage ? Avant ? Pff, tu me dégouttes mais en même temps tu veux que je te dis ça m'enlève tous les regrets que j'avais d'avoir couchée avec Edward la nuit dernière. Sur ce, je vais aller chercher le reste de mes affaire !

Et je partis en laissant sur le cul Dimitri, je récupérai le peu de choses qu'il me restait puisqu'une grand partie était déjà stockée à New York donc tout rentra dans ma voiture. Il essaya de me retenir mais rien n'y faisait. La rage me fit pleurer et je me rendis chez ma mère.

- Oh Bella, ma chérie, ça me fait très plaisir de te voir, il faut vite que tu rentres, on voudrait te montrer quelque chose pour le mariage.

Je sortis de la voiture et essuyai mes larmes.

- Le mariage est annulé et n'aura jamais lieu maman, n'en parle plus.

- Comment ? Oh ma Bella qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Rien.

- D'accord aller viens.

Elle me fit rentrer dans le salon et je m'installais.

Quand je me réveillai il faisait jour, j'ai dû dormir dans le canapé.

La soirée avait était vraiment sympa et pouvoir passer une soirée avec Maman et Phil comme avant avait été superbe.

Mais je savais qu'aujourd'hui était un autre jour.

Maman essaya de me convaincre de rester mais je devais m'éloigner de tout ça.

C'est pourquoi je me retrouvai à présent dans l'avion comme il y 5 ans car je fuyais encore l'homme qui me trompe.

Je pense vraiment que j'ai de la poisse, il n'y a qu'à moi à qui il arrive des choses comme ça.

Il m'a fait très mal mais pas autant que d'avoir quittée Edward.

Il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence, que ce soit Jacob, Dimitri ou tarte en pion : jamais personne ne sera Edward.

J'aurais passé tout mon week-end dans l'avion pour faire un aller retour New York/Seattle.

J'étais obligée de retourner chez Edward car mes affaires étaient là et puis je devais le voir, lui dire.

Il était plus de 20h et je me retrouvais devant sa porte. Mes larmes coulaient toutes seules, je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Il ouvrit la porte et devant mon désarroi, il me prit dans ses bras.

Je murmurai son prénom et il resserra son étreinte mais j'avais besoin de plus, beaucoup plus… Je commençais à embrasser son cou mais il m'arrêta, je relevai ma tête et le regardais.

- Bella, je ne suis pas tout seul.

Je m'éloignais de lui.

- Bien sûr, j'aurais dû m'en douter.

Je séchais mes larmes qui coulaient de plus en plus et m'éloignais de lui.

Décidément ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour.

* * *

_Voila je fini un peu cruel mais j'aime bien etre sadique_

_Sinon j'aimerai bien apprendre a connaitre mais lectrice ( ou lecteur ?)_

_alors dis moi votre age ou dans quelle pays vous etes ! _

_xoxo_

_Marie_


	17. PUB

_Et non désolé ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre:/_

_Je suis désolé mais cette semaine je n'ai pas eu d'inspiration j'ai écrit le début mais pas tout !_

_Ca arrivera courant la semaine !_

__

c'est le moment PUB!

_Je viens de commencer une nouvelle fiction et j'aimerai beaucoup avoir votre avis pour savoir ci ca vaut le coup que je continue !_

_Elle s'appelle Peut importe où tu iras alors venez faire un tour_

_Xoxo_  
_Marie_

_http : www . fanfiction . net/s/6353620/1/Peut_importe_ou_tu_iras ( enlevez les espaces)_


	18. Chapitre 16 Explication

_H**e**y **a**n**d** H**a**p**p**y **H**a**l**o**w**e**e**n =)_

_je me cache un peu sa fais plus de 1 mois que je n'ai pas publier alors je suis vraiment désolé !_

_mais il m'ai arrivé que des merde c'est le cas de le dire ! deja j'ai été malade rien de bien grave mais assez pour que j'ecrive pas, ensuite j'ai pas eu d'inspiration mais alor spas du tout et lorsque que j'en ai eu mon disque dur externe a claqué et j'ai perdu tout mes document dont le chapitre enfin bon maintenant me voila avec normalement un rythme de publication plus regulier ! ^^_

_Ensuite je tiens tous a vous remercié avec vos review vos mise en alert et favoris ca me fait enormement plaisir et c'est ce qui m'a donné le courage de ne pas abandonné !_

_Et pour finir tous ceux qui sont aller lire "peux importe ou tu iras" et qui mon mis une review alerte ... je tiens a vous dire un grand merci je vais continué l'histoire c'est sur mais j'attend d'avoir des chapitre d'avance =)_

_Maintenant place au chapitre on se retouve en bas ! =)_

* * *

Je partis en courant, je ne prenais même pas la peine de me retourner. Il m'avait déçue. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un autre. J'avais été assez stupide pour croire les choses qu'il m'avait dites 2 jours auparavant ; et maintenant je me retrouvai encore plus casser que je ne l'étais déjà.

Je l'entendis m'appeler mais je ne voyais même pas la peine de m'arrêter, rien ne pouvait justifier le fait qu'il soit avec une autre.

Quelqu'un me saisit le bras et je ne pus faire autrement que me retourner.

- Arrête Bella, arrête de fuir à chaque obstacle.

- Tu … tu ne peux pas faire ça, je ne veux pas, je suis à bout tout s'écroule et la dernière personne a qui je pensais encore pouvoir faire confiance viens de me prouver le contraire. Alors ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire.

- Bella si j'ai dit que je n'étais pas seul c'est tout simplement parce ce que ma mère était la.

- OH...

- Oui Bella alors cesse de ne pas avoir confiance en moi. Tout ce que je t'ai dis ce matin était vrai et je le pensais réellement.

Il me fit relever la tête et m'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime Bella et rien que tu pourras faire ou dire ne pourra faire changer cela.

Je ne voulais pas le croire mais malgré ça, un petit sourire fendit mon visage.

- Il y a 6 ans quand je t'ai rencontrée, j'ai tout de suite pensé tu allais foutre la merde dans ma vie, Il me sourit et rajouta, A présent je sais que j'avais raison.

Il ne me laissa pas rajouter quoi que ce soit et il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je ne pus le repousser puisque c'était ce que j'attendais depuis que j'avais repris l'avion à Seattle.

Nous nous embrassâmes ainsi jusqu'à ce que notre nature humaine nous rappelle et je me blottis ensuite contre son torse.

Le silence ne fut pas rompu, nous ne distinguions que nos respirations. Mais on était bien ici.

Il passait doucement sa main dans mon dos et nous profitions du moment.

Je perdais toutes notions du temps et lorsque Esmée appela Edward pour savoir si tout allait bien nous fûmes obligés de rentrer.

Edward m'avait promis de me pas dire pour l'instant ce qu'il se passait car il fallait d'abord que je fasse annuler le mariage. Je ne m'attardais pas durant la soirée et alla me coucher avant tout le monde. Je me glissais dans mon lit et m'endormis me demandant si Edward viendrait me rejoindre.

Le réveil affichait 3h17 lorsque je me réveillais et vérifiais instinctivement si Edward était là mais la place à coté de moi était vide.

Je m'obligeais à me rendormir mais malheureusement Edward surgissait dans toutes mes pensées et le fait qu'il soit juste à coté n'arrangeait rien.

4h01 le sommeil n'était toujours là. Et malgré mon obstination a ne pas penser à Edward je ne pensais qu'a lui.

Alors sans vraiment savoir ce que je faisais je me levai et entrai dans sa chambre.

Il était endormi torse nu, les cheveux en bataille. Il était encore plus beau que d'habitude.

Je me couchais à coté de lui, j'avais besoin de sa présence alors je me blottis contre lui. Il se déplaça et je sentis à son souffle qu'il était réveillé.

Je me posais ma tête sur son torse à l'emplacement de son cœur, il leva sa main et la passa dans mes cheveux.

- Je… je ne savais pas si tu voulais de moi dans ta chambre, murmura Edward.

- Je veux toujours de toi dans ma chambre.

J'embrassai son torse et je frémis il passa sa main sous mon débardeur et effleura mon dos.

Mon corps réagit instinctivement et des frissons me parcoururent.

Je me redressais et me mis à califourchon sur lui.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la bonne solution on devrait parler normalement …

Murmura Edward à mon oreille tandis qu'il la mordait.

- Ah oui ? Le taquinai-je.

- Oui.

- Oh et bien je vais aller dans ma chambre alors.

Je me relevais et à peine n'ai-je fait 3 pas qu'il me rattrapa.

- Tu crois partir où là ?

Il m'embrassa et je le sentis sourire. Il me souleva légèrement et j'entourai sa taille avec mes jambes.

- Tu vas me tuer Bella.

- J'y compte bien .

Il m'embrassa de nouveau et nous nous laissâmes emporter.

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain j'étais plutôt bien. Malgré tous les problèmes qui me restaient à résoudre je savais que Edward serait à mes cotés donc ce serait moins dur.

- Bella il est quel heure ? Chuchota Edward d'une voix endormie.

- 8h on a encore le temps.

Je l'embrassais sur la joue.

- Oui c'est vrai… 8H ? Il se releva d'un coup.

- Oui pourquoi ? M'étonnai-je.

-Je dois les jumeaux à emmener à l'école et Alice n'est pas là. Il se précipita dehors et claqua la porte.

Légèrement choquée, je restai stoïque jusqu'à ce que la porte se rouvre.

Il vint m'embrasser et rajouta :

- Rendors toi je reviens.

Je reposai ma tête sur le lit et me rendormis. J'étais bien. Paisible.

Les jours passaient et tout allait plutôt bien. Tout le monde était à présent au courant pour mon mariage. Mais je le vivais bien. Alice était retournée vivre avec Jasper à notre plus grand bonheur. Elle n'était donc pas au courant pour moi et son frère. Je n'avais pas honte de ma relation avec Edward mais je voulais attendre que tout se tasse, Edward comprenait cela et la situation durait maintenant 4 mois. Nous nous donnions encore 1 ou 2 semaines et ensuite ça serait bon. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'Alice avait un si bon radar !

- Bella, tu m'écoutes plus là mais alors plus du tout, me dit Alice indignée.

- Mais bien sûr que si qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Ce sourire nié qui vient d'apparaître sur ton visage, me répondit du tac au tac le petit lutin.

Instantanément je sentis mes joues prendre une teinte rouge et je pensais que Alice dut le remarquer.

- Allez, dis à Alice les pensées impures que tu avais.

Je pris un air choqué.

- Enfin Bella tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu ne pensais pas à ça vu la couleur de tes joues.

- Je … je pas du tout. J'essayais de trouver un mensonge potable parce que même si elle m'énervait elle n'avait pas tord …

-Allez dis moi, me supplia-t-elle.

- Il faut qu'on y aille.

Je me levais de la petite terrasse où nous nous trouvions et allais régler la note.

- Bella tu n'es pas marrante, allez dis moi. Elle sautillait à coté de moi et essayait de me faire lâcher le morceau.

- Je...Tu me promets de ne rien dire mais … je me suis remise avec Edward.

Elle n'eut aucune réaction et venant d'Alice il fallait avouer que ça me faisait peur.

- Alice, Alice, ça va ? Je passais ma main devant ses yeux et sa réaction me fit sursautée.

Elle se mit à crier de joie et a sauté partout. Les quelques personnes qui se trouvaient autour de nous paraissaient indignées qu'elle fasse autant de bruit.

Elle me sauta dans les bras pour m'enlacer.

- Je suis tellement contente et j'en étais tellement sure. C'est Jasper qui ne va pas être contente, je viens de gagner un massage !

- Qu-quoi ?

- Ba ça nous paraissait évident que vous alliez vous remettre ensemble mais Jasper pensait que vous métriez un peu plus de 4 mois et moi je pensais que ça se ferait encore plutôt mais peu importe j'ai gagné et il me doit un massage.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue, me remercia et m'attira de nouveau vers la terrasse du café pour avoir plus de détail.

Nous commandâmes quelques viennoiseries et réprîmes un café.

J'expliquai à Alice peu de chose mais elle fut contente. J'omis de lui dire que cela durait depuis que j'arrivais c'est-à-dire un peu plus de 4 mois mais bon …

Alice continuait de parler depuis plusieurs seconde mais je ne l'entendais pas. Je fus prise d'un vertige, je secouais la tête pour tout remettre en place mais cela ne passa pas, je me sentis engloutie par je ne sais quoi et tombai.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'aperçus un plafond étrangement blanc et un bip incessant résonnait dans mes oreilles.

Une main effleura ma joue et je me tournais pour me retrouver face à Edward.

- Hey murmura-t-il, tu sais que tu m'as fait peur.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et s'assit sur le siège à coté de moi.

- N'essayes pas de parler chérie, tu es à l'hôpital. Il souffla et rajouta. Tu es tombée au café avec Alice, on prit ça pour un petit évanouissement mais lorsqu'on t'a amenée ici tu … tu te souviens samedi quand tu es tombée, ta tête a tapé sur le coin de la table comme il y a 5 ans, il eut un petit sourire. Et bien ce coup-ci à ce moment-là tu avais la tête qui tournait légèrement tu as mis un peu plus de 10 min à tant remettre. J'aurai, il reteint un sanglot. J'aurais dû t'emmener voir un médecin, d'habitude je ne suis pas stupide je …

Je serrais sa main je ne comprenais pas vraiment où il voulait en venir et ce tube dans ma bouge m'empêchait de parler.

- Je... chérie, tu faisais une hémorragie intracrânienne et tu a dû être opérée de toutes urgences, tout va bien maintenant mais les médecins n'étaient pas surs que tu te réveillerais, je...

J'essayai de parler.

Il releva la tête et je pus voir les larmes dans ses yeux. C'était le première fois que je voyais Edward aussi vulnérable.

- Je- Attends mon cœur je vais chercher un médecin pour le tube.

Il sortit et revient pratiquement tout de suite accompagné d'un médecin.

-Bonjour mademoiselle Swan bienvenue parmi nous. Je suis le docteur Connor.

Il enleva le tube et je me sentis enlevée d'un poids.

- Je suppose que Monsieur Cullen vous a déjà expliquée.

-Je … oui pas vraiment, chuchotai-je.

- Et bien lorsque vous êtes tombée votre crane a subit un pression et vous avez fait une hémorragie intracrânienne, ce n'était pas énorme et cela a été découvert tôt et j'ai pu stopper l'hémorragie. Tout est parfait à présent. Il me fit un sourire qui devait -je suppose- être compatissant.

-Il faut ensuite que vous sachiez que ça fait 1 semaine que vous étiez dans le coma. Votre corps vous préservait. Lorsque nous avons fait des examens Mlle Swan nous avons aussi découvert que vous étiez enceinte d'un peu plus de 4 mois et demi. Je vous rassure tout de suite, le bébé va très bien alors félicitation « autre sourire ! » Je reviendrais, il faudrait que nous procédions à quelques examens.

Il quitta la pièce et j'essayai de rassembler toutes les informations que le docteur Connor venait de me donner. Ma maladresse de toujours m'avait provoquée une hémorragie, cela faisait une semaine que je dormais et j'étais enceinte. Je pense que pour moi ça faisait un peu trop !

Edward reprit sa place à mes coté.

- Je … je suis désolé Edward.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses mon cœur ?

- J'ai mis notre bébé en danger et ça fait une semaine que je dors.

Edward fit une tête plutôt étrange.

- Hum... tu n'as pas du bien entendre ce que le médecin a dit : tu es enceinte de 4 mois et demi et ça ne fait que 4 mois que … qu'on est ensemble je… Il n'est pas de moi.

* * *

_Et voili voilou ! Je ne suis pas très convaicu il faut l'avouez mais j'espere que vous etes pas trop deçu après toute cette attente ! _

_Merci a ma Béta pour ca correction _

_une petite review pour donné votre avis sa serait super ! =P_

_A la semaine prochaine_

_xoxo_

_Marie_


	19. Chapitre 17

_Un petit peut de retard mais voila le chapitre !_

_

* * *

_

Pdv de Bella

Il baissa la tête. Je m'assis un peu mieux sur mon lit et lui la remontais.

- Je peux t'assurer qu'il est de toi.

- Comment peux tu être sur ?

- Avant d'arriver ici, je n'ais pas vu Dimitri depuis un peu plus d'un mois car il était en voyage d'affaire, je réfléchis légèrement et rajoutai, ou bien il s'envoyait en l'air avec une autre mais en tout cas je n'ai pas couché avec lui durant les 6 derniers mois. Alors si tu le veux vraiment, on fera un test de paternité mais je peux t'assurer qu'il est de toi.

Edward me sourit et captura mes lèvres.

- La seule chose qui m'inquiète c'est la manière dont on va l'annoncer à Alice.

J'eus un petit sourire et rajoutai :

- Au café, je lui ai dit pour nous 2 et je lui ai aussi dis qu'on venait juste de se remettre ensemble.

- Oui, elle m'a dit et faut avouer que je ne l'ai pas contre dis !

- Mr. Cullen tu me laisses me débrouiller toute seule contre ce fauve !

- Je suis désolé mon ange mais elle me fait peur.

Il se mit à rigoler et je le suivis dans sa bonne humeur.

Pdv d'Edward

Ce son magnifique résonna à mes oreilles. J'avais vraiment eu peur lorsqu'Alice avait appelé pour me prévenir et les médecins ne savaient pas si elle se réveillerait tout de suite. Elle avait subit un gros choc et sa grossesse n'arrangeait rien.

Sa grossesse quand j'y repense c'est notre bébé. J'avais eu un doute sur ma paternité et c'est normale, je ne pouvais pas être sûr mais Bella m'avait rassuré et je ne pouvais rien d'autre que de lui faire confiance.

Personne n'était encore au courant et nous allions attendre que Bella rentre pour leur annoncer.

On frappa à la porte et Rose rentra, elle était enceinte de 7 mois et je ne pus faire autrement que d'imaginer ma Bella comme sa dans à peine 3 mois. Je fixais le ventre de Bella et je remarquai qu'il était un peu arrondi. On ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, on avait mis ça sur le compte du chocolat ! Rose fut suivit d'Emmett et de Nate qui n'allait pas tarder d'avoir 6 ans.

-Alors Bella qu'est-ce qui y a ? Il te faillait plus d'attention, rugit le grand ours.

Il se prit une tape dans la nuque et je remerciai Rosalie pour cela !

Bella lui tira la langue pour le taquiner. Impuissant au pouvoir de Rose, il ne répliqua même pas !

L'aprèm se passa dans la joie et tout le monde rigolait la chambre qui devint décidément trop petite lorsque Jasper, Alice et Emma arrivèrent.

Bella sortit 3 jours après et le soir même tout le monde devait se réunir à la maison. Les jumeaux avaient été contents de retrouver Bella. Et Emmett n'avait pas arrêté de me demander quand ça a commencé avec Bella !

- Edward il faudrait que tu te dépêches tout le monde arrive dans 5 min et tu n'es pas douché ! M'interpella Bella.

J'arrivai par derrière pour l'enlacer, je déposai mes mains sur son ventre légèrement arrondi.

-Tu sais qu'on va être en retard.

- Oui mais bon. J'embrassai sa joue et remonta jusqu'à son oreille.

- Edward tu ne vois pas que je cuisine !

Elle se retourna vers moi et m'embrassa. Elle gémit lorsque je mordis sa lèvre inferieure.

La sonnette retentit et elle me lâcha tout de suite.

- Et voila tu es en retard, les invités sont là et tu n'es pas lavé. J'espère que ce n'est pas le cas des enfants, tu m'énerve tu sais.

Elle était en colère. Avant qu'elle apprenne sa grossesse ses sauts d'humeurs n'étaient pas évidents mais à présent j'avais peur des mois à venir !

Mes parents étaient à l'entrée, ils rejoignirent Bella dans la cuisine et je filai à la douche.

Je mis un jean simple et rajoutai une chemise blanche. Je savais que Bella adorait celle-ci.

Je descendis et tout le monde était installé dans le salon.

Les enfants hormis Emma étaient montés jouer.

Je m'assis à coté de Bella et elle me prit la main. Elle était stressée due à l'annonce qu'on devait faire mais en même temps vu le ventre qu'elle avait, je pense qu'ils étaient déjà au courant mais ça je ne lui ai pas dit !

Rosalie engagea la conversation sur sa grossesse, la voix était donc libre à Bella. Elle me broya la main une dernière fois et se lança :

- Je … justement nous voulions vous annoncer quelque chose.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle et elle se bloqua.

Je continuai donc sa phrase car elle, elle ne pouvait pas !

- Voila hum Bella est enceinte.

Blanc

Ma mère fut la première à réagir et à la félicité tout le monde la suivit ensuite. Le plus dur était fait, il fallait à présent leur dire que elle était enceinte de 4 mois et donc que ça faisait 4 mois qu'on était ensemble.

- Ca fait combien de temps ? questionna Alice.

- 4 mois, répondit Bella comme si c'était évident.

Re blanc

- Ca fait 4 mois que je me suis remise avec Edward juste après que mon mariage est été annulé enfin même un jour avant mais ça vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir !

Elle sourit à tout le monde.

Et tout le monde la refélicita.

Tout c'était plutôt bien passé.

Il faut avouer que la grossesse de Bella avait un peu tout précipité mais en bien. La fin de ses affaires venaient d'arriver chez moi enfin chez nous. Lily et Ben étaient plus qu'heureux des nouvelles qui venaient d'arriver dans leur vie. Il faut avouer que j'avais une légère appréhension due à leur réaction, mais je n'aurai jamais pensé à celle-ci. Ils m'ont disputé de ne pas avoir fait ça plutôt car maintenant j'avais perdus des années avec Bella. Et Lily m'avait menacé d'aller habiter chez Alice si c'était un garçon car d'après ses dires Benjamin suffisait amplement « J'ai déjà Ben a surveillé et toi alors un autre non merci ! on est d'accord mon papounet » elle m'avait fait un énorme sourire et était partie jouer. Il fallait avouer que dans ces circonstances j'avais l'impression de me retrouver devant Alice !

Une semaine après nous étions chez le gynécologue, nous allions enfin savoir le sexe du bébé. Ce que nous n'avions pas prévu c'est que le bébé aurait le caractère de Bella. Il n'a jamais voulu se retourner. Et au bout d'une heure de marche pour que le bébé se retournait nous avons désespéré et avons fixé un autre rendez-vous la semaine suivante.

Je commençais à vraiment apprécier les nouvelles formes de Bella. Son ventre arrondie lui donnait un petit air sexy et sa libido s'étant multipliée, je n'allais pas me plaindre.

Lundi matin nous étions encore couchés. Nous profitions de nos grâce mâtinés puisque les enfants étaient en vacance mais c'était sans compter les plans diaboliques de ma sœur.

Pdv de Bella

D'après les calcules exactes, je suis tombée enceite la première nuit qu'Edward et moi avons passé ensemble. Les médecins m'ont dit être désolés de s'être trompés. Mais bon à cause d'eux Edward s'est remis en cause … enfin à présent tout était en ordre, j'allais rentrer dans mon 5ème mois et j'allais savoir le sexe de mon bébé demain. Je me fiche du sexe fille ou garçon : ce sera notre enfant. Lily n'est pas du même avis, elle m'a bien faite rire.

Mon physique changeait.

D'autant le 3ème mois, je n'avais même pas vu que j'étais enceinte autant maintenant j'ai l'impression de gonfler comme un ballon !

J'étais dans un sommeil sans rêve certes mais je voulais y rester mais un bruit plutôt énervant pour ne pas être vulgaire me réveilla.

-Edward y a quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte, lui fis-je remarquer d'une voix endormie.

- Tant pis…

Je sentis qu'il se rendormit mais le bruit continuait, maintenant bien réveillée et pour éviter que le visiteur ne réveille les jumeaux, je me levais.

Le bruit se faisait de plus en plus rapide.

- J'ARRIVE

Je pris les clefs qui était sur la table et ouvrit.

A peine la serrure ouverte, un bombe prête à exploser de moins d'1 mètre 60 rentra en trombe dans mon salon.

- Bon Bella il faut que tu arrêtes tes galipettes avec Edward à 7 heures du matin parce que là on est pressée.

Elle daigna enfin me regarder.

- Tu dormais, me fit-elle remarquée.

- Oui Alice. Je dormais car comme tu viens de le faire remarquer il est 7h !

-Ha … bon ba maintenant que tu es réveillée, va te préparer au moins on sera à l'heure.

J'essayais de me rappeler ce qu'on avait prévu car il faut avouer que j'étais un plus distraite que avant. L'autre fois je suis partie en chaussons dans les magasins et c'est arrivé sur le parking que je m'en suis rendu compte … Mais là j'étais sure que on n'avait rien prévu !

- Bella enfin on devait aller faire du shopping demain mais comme par hasard, tu as mis ton rendez-vous pile à ce moment-là enfin bref ça me parait évident qu'on n'allait pas zapper cette journée !

Bon d'accord j'avais peut-être fait exprès pour le rendez-vous ce jour-là mais si j'avais su qu'elle me réveillerait à cette heure, je ne l'aurais pas fait.

-Aller Bella, s'il te plait…

Elle me fit sa petite moue Made in Alice à laquelle personne ne peut résister.

-Bon d'accord.

Je trainais les pieds et partis prendre ma douche.

J'essayai tant bien que mal de rentrer dans mon jean mais rien n'y faisait, je ne pouvais pas fermer le bouton du haut.

Dépitée, je l'enlevai et sortis les affaires de grossesse que Rose et Alice m'avaient données.

Je trouvai un jean plutôt pas mal et passa un t-shirt qui normalement est plutôt simple mais avec ma poitrine maintenant plutôt avantageuse ça me faisait un énorme décolté.

La journée shopping serait en faite bénéfique, il me faillait de nouveau vêtements et puis aussi commençait les achats de Noël.

Lorsque je redescendis, Rosalie était déjà arrivée, elle accouchait dans une semaine et demi et pétait la forme. Je laissai un mot à Edward et nous partîmes de la maison dans la voiture d'Alice.

C'est parti pour une journée de folie !

* * *

_Voila merci a toutes pour toutes les reviews ca m'encourage enormement_

_merci a ma béta_

_et je viens de publier une nouvelle ficiton aller voir !_

_xoxo_

_Marie_


	20. Sondage

Re coucou ;)

J'ai posté le chapitre en vitesse tout a l'heure pour que vous l'aillez et dans le coup j'ai oublié de vous dire plein de truc !

Alors deja au **Anonyme** a qui j'ai pas pu repondre plusieur mon demandé si il y avais un moyen pour que je les previennent, je pense que le meilleur moyen le plus simple est de s'inscrire. Au debut j'étais comme vous un peu reticente a m'inscrire et regarder ou j'en suis maintenant ! XD enfin sinon laisser moi votre e-mail et je vous previendrais des nouveaux chapitres

Ensuite je tiens a vous remerciez enormement pour toute vos review qui me font extrement plaisir ( j'en ai deja eu 15 pour le chapitre d'avant en 2h) En voila c'est vraiment agrèable d'etre encouragé =)

Après la nouvelle fiction que j'ai publié s'appelle after breaking dawn c'est une fiction Nessie / Jacob et elle se passe 6 ans après est deja tout ecrite donc pas de retard pour mes autre fictions ;) J'ai pas beaucoup de lecteur pour l'instant alors ... =D

Et pour finir je fais un sondage sur le sexe du bébé de Bella et Edward alors **Fille** ou **Garçon **?

Merci encore pour vos encouragements

Ps: Il est 3 chapitre pour cette ficiton

xoxo

Marie


	21. note

Coucou !

je suis vraiment désolé ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais je manque enormement d'inspiration alors je ne vais pas vous mentir je ne sais pas quand arrivera le nouveau chapitre

Je n'abandonne pas loin de la mais en ce moment je sais pas j'y arrive pas !

Je suis désolé si je n'ai pas repondu a toute les reviews mais j'ai un gros probleme avec ma boite mail et je ne recois plus aucun mail de fanfiction

enfin sinon pour celle qui veulent il y a toujours ma nouvelle fiction

after breaking dawn

**voilou sinon je vous souhaite de très bonne fete de fin d'année !**

xoxo

Marie


	22. Epilogue

_Salut tout le monde ! je sais ca fait une éternité et j'en suis vraiment désolé ! _

_Je ne trouvais pas l"inspiration et puis il fallait aussi que je me concentre sur mes etude de temps en temps ^^_

_Sinon je pensais ecrire encore 1 ou 2 chapitres pour cette histoire. Mais je ne voyais plus trop quoi dire puisque le dernier chapitre tout allait bien _

_donc je vous present l'epilogue !_

_Merci a **mariefandetwilight** pour sa correction =)_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

POV de Bella

« - Edward ! Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard.

- J'arrive mon cœur. »

Il descendit les escaliers, portant son jean levis, qu'il ne quittait plus depuis 10 jours et Amy dans ses bras.

« - Donne la moi et va chercher Lily et Ben. »

Je pris ma puce et la regardai. Déjà un an, je n'en revenais toujours pas. Il s'était passé tellement de chose depuis sa naissance.

Ce midi nous allions manger chez Esmée et Carlisle pour l'anniversaire de Rose. Tout le monde nous y rejoindrait.

« - M'an, Ben veut pas descendre. »

Je me tournai vers Lily du haut de ses 9 ans elle était très indépendante. Cela me faisait encore bizarre qu'elle et Ben m'appellent maman, mais Edward m'avait fait remarquer qu'ils ne connaissaient pas Tanya et qu'ils me considéraient comme leur mère. De plus Amy m'appellerait comme ça, alors ça lui semblait normal. Et puis, il fallait bien l'avouer, je m'y étais habitué.

« - Edward, (tu) descends Ben et les affaires que j'ai préparé dans la chambre d'Amy s'il te plait. Je prends le cadeau de Rose et on t'attend dans la voiture.

- Ouais, j'arrive. Hurla-t-il. »

J'attachais Amy dans son siège et vérifiai que Lily était bien attachée. Les garçons nous rejoignirent quelques instants plus tard.

Quand nous arrivâmes à la villa, la voiture de Rose et Emmett était déjà là. Alice et Jasper en revanche n'étaient naturellement pas encore arrivés ! Etonnant !

« - Bonjour Esmée.

- Bonjour mes amours, donne-moi la puce Bella. »

Je lui tendis Amy et parti saluer les autres, toute la petite troupe de Rose et d'Emmett était là. Nate avait maintenant 6 ans et venais de rentrer en CP, la petite Elora qui était née la même année qu'Amy et les jumeaux Amélie et Ian, d'à peine 6 mois. Rose avait fait un retour de couche mais cela ne les empêchait pas d'être très heureux d'avoir leurs deux bouts de choux.

« - Joyeux anniversaire Rose. Elle m'enlaça.

- Tata Rose, tata Rose, tiens c'est pour toi. »

Elle se baissa en apercevant Lily qui lui tendait le cadeau.

« - Merci ma chérie. C'est gentil. »

Elle lui sourit

« - Mamie, on peut monter jouer ?

- Bien sûr les enfants. »

Lily, Ben et Nate partirent en courant dans les escaliers.

« - Attention dans les escaliers, hurla Edward qui arrivait à peine, les bras chargés des affaires de tout le monde. »

Je lui pris mon sac et le sac à langer d'Amy.

« - Merci, Jasper et Alice arrivent, leur voiture est dans l'allée.

- Enfin, s'exclama Carlisle qui devait sortir de son bureau. Ils sont incroyable c'est deux là. Je me demande s'ils arriveront à l'heure un jour.

- Tu verras quand le bébé sera là, ce sera encore pire. Parce que là, ils mettent du temps pour se préparer alors qu'ils ne sont que trois, mais imagines avec un bébé en plus... Fit remarquer Rose.

- C'est deux là, ils se sont quand même bien trouvés ! »

Tout le monde rigolait lorsque Jasper et Alice firent leur apparition.

« - Salut tout le monde ! Qu'est qu'il y a de si drôle, dîtes-moi ?

- Rien ma chérie, dit Carlisle embrassant son front, comment vas-tu ?

- Fatigué !

- Et moi donc !

- Tu es enceinte jasper ?

- Pas au dernière nouvelle mon ange. Tu imagines deux personnes enceintes dans la même maison ? Cela ferait une sacrée consommation de glace à la vanille (qu'il y aurait ?)!

- J'en mange pas tant que ça d'abord !

- Si maman, fit Emma avec sa petite voix.

- Merci de ton soutien Emma. »

La petite souris et se cacha dans le cou de son papa.

« - Maintenant que toute le monde est là je dis … Esmée n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Emmett hurla.

- APERO ! »

Nous passions un après midi comme nous en avions l'habitude maintenant ! Tout s'était stabilisé et j'étais devenu officiellement Mme Cullen.

Jake quand à lui, s'était marié avec sa secrétaire et aux dernières nouvelles, il l'a quittait car elle l'avait trompé ! Bien fait !

Moi j'avais totalement changé de vocation et était devenue institutrice en école primaire.

Nous étions en plein déménagement car nous voulions trouver une ville tranquille. Nous allions nous retrouver dans la même résidence que Rose et Emmett.

Edward m'avait déjà prévenu « tu sais Bella, si on fait ça, cela veut dire qu'on se coltinera Emmett à chaque match de Base Ball ! ». Après le repas, tout le monde alla dans la piscine pendant que les petits dormaient et que les autres regardaient la Belle et le Clochard.

« - On fait un combat ? »

Tout le monde compris ! Je montai sur les épaules d'Edward, Alice sur celles de Jasper et Rose celles d'Emmett.

« - Accroche-toi ma Bella, souffla Edward. »

Je cramponnai mes jambes autour de sa nuque et on se jeta dans le combat. Alice tomba la première suivit de près par Rose. Très fière de moi, je n'eu même pas le temps de crier ma joie qu'Emmett m'attrapa pas derrière pour me couler.

Il y eu beaucoup d'éclats de rire, beaucoup d'eau en moins dans la piscine et le brushing d'Alice fut complètement bousillé. Cela me rappela l'une des nombreuses journées shopping que j'avais fait avec les filles. Il me fallait des nouvelles tenues de grossesse et nous étions partie toute la journée, toutes les trois. Nous avions fait tous les magasins possibles et imaginables, nous avions mangés dans un petit resto italien puis étions allés nous faire papouiller. Sauna, massage, esthéticienne et coiffeur.

Lorsqu'enfin j'avais eu le droit de rentrer chez moi Edward, m'avait sauté dessus.

**Flash back**

_« -Bella enfin ! »_

_Il se jeta sur moi et m'embrassa. Il demanda l'accès à ma bouche alors que je me pressai contre son corps. Je laissai échapper un gémissement lorsque soudain je me souvins…_

_« - Edward … »_

_Il continuait d'embrasser mon cou._

_« - Edward … les enfants…_

_- Chez ma mère, murmura t-il en mordillant mon lobe d'oreille »_

_Je me relâchai enfin et ma tête partit en arrière pour profiter de ses caresses. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de ses hanches et il me porta dans la chambre. Nos vêtements furent vite de l'histoire ancienne et la pièce fut remplit de nos gémissements. L'orgasme nous submergea puis Edward roula sur le coté. Je me blottis contre lui, le corps recouvert de sueur._

_« - Edward ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Tu te rends compte qu'on vient de bousiller un brushing à 60 $ ! »_

_Il rigola et resserra son étreinte !_

_« - Désolé mon amour ! »_

**Fin du flash back**

Rose et moi nous amusions à mettre la tête en avant et relever la tête d'un coup pour mettre de l'eau partout. Pendant ce temps, Emmett et Jasper essayaient de se couler mutuellement. Alice venait de ressortir et les enfants déboulèrent.

« - Moi aussi je veux essayer maman.

- Viens Lily. »

Elle sauta dans la piscine et nous éclaboussâmes toutes les trois les gens autours de nous. D'un coup il eut un flash, je tournais pour voir Edward prendre une photo.

« - Hé ! Le droit à l'image ! »

Il me fit un clin d'œil et son sourire en coin et me repris en photo.

Il mima un « je t'aime » avec ses lèvres et recommença à me mitrailler.

Je sortis de la piscine et laissai les enfants avec Esmée et Carlisle.

Nous devions juste rester pour le déjeuner mais, comme souvent, au diner nous étions toujours là. Je venais de ramener des assiettes à la cuisine et en passant la bais vitré je m'arrêtai dans l'encadrement et regardai le spectacle qui se jouait. Toute la famille était autour de la table, tous discutaient, rigolaient, buvaient, souriaient. Un peu plus loin sur l'herbe, les enfants courraient dans tous les sens. Ben, Lily et Nate se passaient la balle tandis qu'Emma essayait de l'attraper. Quand à Amy et Elora qui venaient à peine de commencer à marcher, elles essayaient tant bien que mal de courir après Hichu, le chien d'Esmée. Et Amélie et Ian, dans leurs transats regardaient comme moi les enfants jouer.

Des bras m'enlacèrent par derrière.

« - Qu'es-ce que tu regardes ? »

Il déposa un baiser dans mon cou.

« - Notre vie. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit il y a 7 ans que notre vie serait ainsi je lui aurais rit au nez.

- C'est vrai. Si on m'avait dit que je serais le plus heureux des hommes, j'aurais sans doute fais de même !

- Edward ?

- Hum ?

- Tu crois qu'on restera comme ça ?

- Comme quoi ?

- Heureux ! »

Je tournais la tête vers lui et il plongeât son regard dans le mien. Il avait dans son regard une petite lueur, c'était un mélange de bonheur, de fierté et d'assurance.

« - Bien sûr ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que on a joué _à je t'aime moi non plus_ bien trop longtemps à présent on a le droit d'être heureux. »

Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres et je me retournais, le sourire aux lèvres, blottit dans ses bras. C'est à ce moment là que je sus que jamais plus rien ne pourrait venir briser notre couple.

Antoine de Saint-Exupéry a dit « _Aimer, ce n'est pas se regarder l'un l'autre, c'est regarder ensemble dans la même direction. »_

Et c'est ce que nous faisions. Devant nous se tenait à présent les gens les plus importants de notre vie. Devant nous se tenait notre _avenir ensemble._

**Fin **

* * *

_Voila c'est fini j'espere que vous avez aimé la fin _

_qu'une seule facon de le savoir faite peté ma boite mail pour une derniere fois =P_

_Je voulais aussi dire un grand merci a **HEROICA FANTASIA 8 **qui a posté une review il y a peu de temps _

_c'est grace a toi que j'ai écris la suite tes mots mon beaucoup touchée =) ( Je ne peux pas te repondre en privé tu as du bloquer ton profil ! )_

_Il y aura sans doute une petite note et puis après on se quitera pour de nouvelle aventure ! =)_

_XoXo _

_Marie_


	23. Note a lire D

Salut salut

Tout d'abord je voulais vous remerciez pour toutes les reviews pour mon dernier chapitre de _je t'aime moi non plus _quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire je ne pensais pas que vous alliez être autant a lire et j'avoue que c'est hyper agréable !

Ensuite je suis désolé pour celle qui attendais la suite de _peut importe ou tu iras _je viens de la supprimé car il n'y avait que le prologue et je n'arrivais pas à l'écrire.

En se moment je suis entrain d'écrire une nouvelle fiction qui devrai bientôt voir le jour ! J'attends d'avoir quelque chapitre d'avance pour ne pas être débordé.

Suite a ca j'aimerai savoir si quelqu'un voulait être ma beta pour cette nouvelle histoire (j avoue que j'en ai grand besoin)

En tout cas merci encore de m'avoir suivi et j'espère vous voir pour ma prochaine fiction qui je l'espère sera bientôt prête !

Xoxo

Marie


	24. New story

Bonjour !

Je tenais juste a vous dire que j'avais sortit les 8 premier chapitres de ma nouvelle fiction pour ceux ou celle que ca interesse ! =)

_Tout commença ainsi :_

Bella retourne en Californie, sa ville natale pour passer sa  
dernière année de lycée. Son but ? rentrer a la Julliard School. Elle  
passera une année comme jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginé et rencontrera des  
personnes extraordinaire. B&E R&E J&A

xoxo

Marie ;)


End file.
